Switching Sides
by Chocolatpen
Summary: What if the exercise in failsafe had been deliberately altered so that the young heroes would believe it was real the whole time? Upon awakening the traumatized team realizes that it has awakened their full potential so far and a deadly, evil instinct.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Heyo! **

**I felt like giving a try for Young Justice fanfiction! I couldnt decide on making the team evil or just go rogue so I decided to try to write both. I just decided to write this one first and see how it goes!**

**I seriously love reviews cos it just lights up my world - seriously! :)**

**Blub:**

**What if the training exercise in failsafe had been deliberately altered so that the young heroes would believe it was real the whole time? Upon awakening the traumatized team realizes that it has awakened their full potential so far and a deadly, evil instinct. What's a kid do now? Yup – Switch sides.**

**On with the story! **

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Waking up<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wide auburn eyes snapped open as the green skinned martian practically shot into a sitting position with a gasp. Her eyes darted about wildly, trying to make sense of the situation. Cold sweat dotted her forehead and her mind reeled with a sudden, surprisingly strong force behind it. In a few seconds, Megan saw her friends and her mentors, all breathing.<p>

Batman and Martian Manhunter stood off to the side. Bats had his arms crossed over his chest with an emotionless face while J'onn – her own _uncle _– had refused to meet her tearing eyes. Superboy had sat up on his slab and was patting Wolf's head gently while behind him, Kaldur was groaning as he came to, muttering some Atlantean beneath his breath. Artemis looked a little pale, gagging a little with dizziness as she was held by Red Tornado. Kid flash was talking incessantly while being held back by Captain Marvel – "Howdidthishappen? ! Robrobrobareyouokay? Artyyou'realive!" – And Robin sat on his stone slab, his hand resting on a propped up leg as he slowly breathed.

She made sense of the situation with narrowed eyes and continued to make a psychic connection with her teammates.

'_It was a trick! How could they?'_

Violent, betrayed thoughts were sent back. All of them thought the same.

Robin growled mentally._ 'The bat is so dead.'_

"I asked the league if the exercise could be altered by J'ohn so that you'd react correctly and experience what might happen if the league does, one day, fall. They agreed, and we proceeded. But since your minds were so wrapped up and convinced of that fake reality, your subconscious took over and those who 'died' in the simulation were put into a coma." The dark knight explained in his normally emotionless, expressionless voice. The team was not moved or convinced. All of them were still reeling at the display of lack of trust, emotion and trauma they had just experienced.

As batman continued on in a drone of explanation, the team was communicating mentally.

Megan was appalled. She had trusted her uncle and the league, and in return they had betrayed her and the team. '_I can't believe they toyed with our feelings!'_

Aqualad was brimming with fury. '_They've never treated us as equals! We'll always be like henchmen for them. All our life we'll always only be backup, 2__nd__ choice, kids!'_

Kid flash was freaking out. '_Uncle Barry wouldn't have let this happen!_'

His teammates were silenced as the thought dawned on them. Their beloved mentors couldn't have let it happen! Not when they knew it was so raw and unpredictable… Could they?

"Wait- wait" Robin muttered out, "Did a-all of the mentors agree to alter the exercise?"

Batman was silent for a while as he seemed to sympathize, before going back to a stern gaze. "Yes they did."

"E-every single one of them?" Wally managed to squeak out.

Batman seemed to stare at him for a long while before answering. "Yes. All of them."

The young superheroes looked downcast at this piece of information. Pangs of disbelief and hurt flooded Megan's mind as her teammates were overwhelmed by the new piece of information.

As the conversation went on without the superheroes' knowledge, super boy was filled with more and more rage. They hurt Megan and his team so they were gonna pay for what they did, sooner or later. Megan, alarmed by the increasing rate of anger stopped Superboy mentally, but not before he had squeezed the marble slab he sat on, with it crumbling into smaller pieces. Wolf whined slightly.

Batman's sharp eyes snapped up and focused on the boy. Cautious, Kidflash decided he needed to get them out of the room soon. It looked like their all abilities had suddenly 'bettered', out of lack of better word. Super boys' strength had been enhanced, that was easily seen. His reliable stomach could get them out easy peasy! The orange haired teen sighed out, "I'm hungry! Can we go now?"

Martian Manhunter looked to Batman before nodding solemnly. The young speedster pumped his fist into the air and acted excited before running off in a blur of yellow and red. Artemis rolled her eyes. '_Well, thanks to Flash mouth!'_

Artemis got off her slab and followed, but once her face was facing away from the two super heroes, the archer smirked a little before leaving the room. '_Well I am kinda bummed – the old woman's gonna try talking us and I am soooo looking forward to that.' _

Megan almost laughed at the sarcasm dripping from her tone. Signaling to super boy, she slipped off her slab and sniffed slightly, letting a few tears leak through. – _'For Extra measure.'_ - And wore a sad expression out of the room.

Robin shot a quick look at his '_mentor_' and wiped the cold sweat off his face before heading out of the room like the others. Superboy patted wolf and the two promptly left the room – But not before hearing something from the two mentors with his enhanced hearing.

"They're acting different already… I never expected the training to be this… damaging."

Superboy only scoffed at them. What kind of leaders were they if they sent them out into the unknown? Soon, they'd know how _damaging_ it really was.

* * *

><p>Kaldur's room was the opposite of messy. There was hardly anything in the room other than a bed that looked straight out of military barracks. Artemis whistled as she leaned against a white washed wall. The loose strands from her ponytail flew as a gust of wind blew into the room and kid flash appeared on Kaldur's bed holding a box of pizza from yesterday's dinner. Robin followed closely behind and lastly was Super boy, who closed the door after ordering Wolf to "Guard".<p>

Megan nodded to her boyfriend '_Conner would you mind…?_'

'_I'll try_' Super boy cracked his knuckles and sped round the room in a blur. Wind picked up and soon there was a blue and red whirlwind in the middle of their team leader's room. The boy slowed down, and a few small, mechanical items were gathered in the center of the parkay floor. The clone shoved his foot down onto them a few times and finally stopped to reveal a mess of electricity and broken circuits.

The boy wonder knelt down and studied the mechanical instruments for a few seconds before standing up and growling softly, "They bugged our rooms! Here there are four sound detectors and two cameras."

The tension in the room quickly escalated. Megan sank into Kaldur's bed. "Now we know the extent of their distrust for us."

Kid Flash cracked a smile and handed a slice of his pizza to the Martian. Megan accepted it and started chewing on it. "But! Don't you feel different or something? CosIdoanditkindafeelsgreat! And-"

"KF! Too fast, man." Robin chuckled before snatching a slice from the speedster. Since they had ordered too much for dinner the day before – I know what a _shock _– all of the leftover pizza had gone into one pizza box, so there was quite a large amount of pizza in there… or used to anyway, considering that the speedster had already eaten about half of it.

Wally laughed apologetically and explained at 'normal' speed. "I feel great! And don't you realize that Supes' strength just now was way more than normal? That could beat Superman! I felt faster just now too. Don't you think that maybe we could have somehow been enhanced during the exercise when Meg's uncle went inside our heads?"

Now that they thought about it, the young speedster sounded more and more _right_.

"I feel like I'm in my prime… like I'm _stronger_ than Green Arrow," Artemis smirked slightly at the thought. Kaldur nodded, agreeing. The presence of water had suddenly become crystal clear to him and so were the thoughts of the living creatures in those bodies of water.

"It's easier for me to sense stuff now. I blocked out my uncle just now and it felt…" Megan trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Great," Superboy supplied confidently. The Martian nodded, grinning with a maniac like tinge to it.

"And you know what?" Robin cackled, eyes sparkling with something foreign. "I feel like _killing_ the bats… _Slowly_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woah that was evil of Robin... kinda?<strong>

**If you didn't realise, when Artemis was talking about the 'old woman' it was referring to Black Canary! Even though she isn't exactly... old**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**please please REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**I'm back in a day! You must be proud of me! LOL :D**

**This chapter is alot like episode 17 though it's kind of twisted. The ending is quite topsy turvy as well! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Mailbox!<em>**

**_MCRxRoxx:_**

**_Thanks for the Review! :) I'll try to keep it interesting!_**

**_prettykitty374_**

**_LOL *Spoiler Alert!* Well I don't have any plans about killing Batman yet :)_**

**_masterhalo2056_**

**_Why thank you! :)_**

**_momo_**

**_Since you're anon I don't know if you'll read this. I love Barry and Wally too! They're so cute together (As uncle and nephew/ Dad and son) hahahaha _**

**_lacey_**

**_Thanks! I'll try to make it interesting!_**

**_bobbinbird_**

**_Thanks for the compliment! Something in their minds isn't right! thats why they're suddenly behaving so weird. That 'gradual proccess' would be one that they have been aiming for from the start and besides, thats hardly interesting to write about and readers just love boring stories! ;) _**

**_RobinIsAwesome_**

**_A story about them turning evil? Thanks for the subscription and all but I don't get what the 'weird' deal is. There are stories out there that make their mentors go all evil so why not them? It is interesting right?_**

**_Dark Goddess of Shadows_**

**_Thanks! :D I hope you like the upcoming chapters too, though this one seems abit dull._**

**_Cinderella - Man_**

**_Thats the idea. I kept wondering what would happen if! :)_**

**_Keep Moving Onwards_**

**_Thanks! Hope you like the chapters to come!_**

**_WhoKilledCockRobin_**

**_LOL :D total badasses? Not that 'I'm-a-badass-I'll-kill-everyone' kind of badass but still kinda badass! Thanks for the review I hope you like the chapters to come!_**

* * *

><p><strong>On with the story!<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**And REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Aftermath<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I can only imagine how devastating it was," Black Canary said softly. Leaning back and staring at Conner, the blonde haired artist continued, "Losing your friends, in essence, your family, Convinced all the time that it was completely real…"<p>

Superboy's knuckles tightened and his ice blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure it must have been hard for you…" Black Canary paused, and as though she had realized something important, narrowed her eyes victoriously. "I understand. You're Super boy. You're not supposed to have feelings of sadness, vulnerability-"

The bird was cut off by Conner, who had stood up, almost visibly shaking. "You don't know what I feel." Superboy marched off stiffly with his hands balled into fists at each side.

"Conner!"

"Just leave me alone!" the clone growled before punching in the padlock to the side of the electronic doors. It gave out with a fizz of electricity and the doors slid open smoothly.

As the clone went out of earshot, Canary pressed the com link at her ear. "Batman, it'll be harder than we thought it would be. The kids won't tell us anything, that's for sure."

A small, electronic voice muttered back, "Just keep trying."

Around the corner, Super boy smirked. Robin had guessed correctly – the bat would listen in.

* * *

><p>Their plan was finally put into action.<p>

'_Bats is just so _not_ paranoid!_' Robin mentally said exasperatedly, his words dripping with sarcasm, '_so _not _expecting that._'

Kaldur only stretched slightly, using a finger to channel out water from the sink and started swirling it around.

'_That was intense man, Canary's like some mind torturer dude…_' Kid Flash sighed mentally, and then chuckled slightly, '_whoops! Missed the –et_.'

'_Great acting Conner! Way to go severely traumatized Super boy!_' Megan congratulated as the boy entered the silent room. All of them were stoning and even Kid Flash was still for once, though he was still munching on a packet of chips.

'_I'm gonna look for Sphere and Wolf,_' Super boy nodded at Miss Martian before heading out. Megan looked away with a sad expression on her face, knowing exactly where the bugs were hidden. Robin rubbed his temples and buried his head in his hands while Artemis sighed.

"I'll go bake some… cookies," She said slowly out loud, and her team slowly stood from their positions to go help.

It might have been a day after the exercise gone wrong, but the teens still had to put on that act for the league members and, truly, all of them were still traumatized - though no one admitted it.

Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally before uncrossing her arms, '_my turn next. Wish me good luck_.'

* * *

><p>"Look, me dying during the exercise might have started things going South. But I was coma girl. Other than Green Arrow's death, No Trauma!" Artemis said before the canary could start 'questioning' her. And added, "No need for the shrink crap." As an afterthought.<p>

In her head, Robin cackled. Even though they were in another room, his laugh was still as haunting as ever.

"You're too tough to need help." Black Canary continued on as the archer folded her legs onto the couch, her fingers tightening around her jacket. "Or too tough to admit you need help… Artemis. It's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends."

'_Old woman. Like you're my friend._' Artemis thought out, gaining another cackle from a certain protégé.

'_Whoo! Go Arty!_' KF added in.

'_Shut it… Bay watch!_' Artemis fought the urge to laugh at her teammates.

'_Aw, get a room you guys! The sexual tension is _so_ getting to me!_' Robin smirked in fake horror.

'_Robin!_' Both teens growled at him while Miss Martian giggled.

Out loud, the archer gritted her teeth. "I know that."

"But… You still keep secrets from them." There was a bit of a sad look on the older blonde's face now, like she was going to guilt her into saying things.

'_Freak out time!_' Kid Flash cackled.

Robin growled at him playfully. '_hey! Cackling is _my_ thing!_'

Artemis really freaked out. "What! You won't tell them, you can't!' She was already partially shouting. '_Cos I already told them._'

'_Got that right, lady!_' Kid Flash smiled darkly.

'_No more secrets._' Kaldur added in.

"I won't. But you should." Black Canary said smoothly, "And you should start by admitting you're not really green arrow's niece."

"Pft. Right! Can you imagine what Wally would do with that?" The archer said exasperatedly. Gosh. This woman didn't get that she didn't want to share things with her. It was annoying, really. She put down her boot clad legs and straightened up.

"Interesting." Black Canary murmured, almost to herself. Then, she added in loudly, "And the person you're most worried about is… Wally?"

'_Yes! Someone finally understands!_' Robin whistled. '_For someone as dumb as her, that was surprisingly quick._'

A few meters away, the partner of the flash turned the same color as his mentor's costume.

* * *

><p>"I was the general," A broken, raspy voice said, "But behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command. I must resign as team leader."<p>

Black Canary leaned back on her chair. "Who do you recommend to take your place?"

Kaldur's eyes widened for a second before he closed them in resignation. "Artemis is too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash too rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Superboy carries too much anger…"

The canary understood. "Making Robin the logical choice."

'_Well that is kinda true._' Kid Flash snickered.

'_Eager to kick butt more like._' Megan huffed.

Artemis chuckled slightly. '_Raw and untrusting huh_.'

Superboy paused. _'… I do have anger_.'

Ignoring his teammates, Aqualad sighed. "But he is so young…"

"Kaldur. You're all young." Black Canary leaned forward; looking into the atlantean's eyes.

Artemis burst out laughing. '_She- she just said she was old!_'

Super Boy cocked an eyebrow. '_Indirectly, but that's true._'

'_That's insulting_,' Megan growled slightly at the 'young' remark.

'_Conquer by cleavage_!' Robin followed in Artemis's footsteps.

'_You're 13. How d'you even know that?_' Kaldur said questioningly, while Wally only started laughing harder.

Outside, the atlantean deflated. "I cannot shift this burden to him. Not yet. It appears I must withdraw my resignation."

* * *

><p>"So… you want me to believe, that after everything you went though, including your own death from fiery explosion… You're peachy?" Black Canary asked, looking tired. Kid Flash noted happily that after she had gone through his teammates, the bird looked very exhausted.<p>

"I'm uh, fairly certain I didn't use the word 'peachy'." Wally said in between bites of popcorn he had flung into his mouth, "But… I think you got the jist!

"So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis's death?" Black canary said unbelievingly while Wally choked on his popcorn, coughing as he immediately shifting into an upright position.

'_Owned!_' Came his best friend's voice.

"I-I'd rather talk about you, babe." Wally directed her away from the 'forbidden' topic, continuing eating his popcorn.

'_Smooth, Bay watch, real smooth._' Artemis snickered.

"Wally, you're in denial." Canary sighed, mentally exhausted.

'_ooh. Harsh._' Conner flinched playfully.

'_Most direct way of saying that, dude,_' Robin laughed.

Kid Flash ignored them, and only munched on yummy popcorn. "I'm comfortable with that."

* * *

><p>"Hurting? Try traumatized." The 13 year old looked ashamed as he leaned down wards, looking up at canary as he spoke.<p>

'_whoa. Pitiful kid alert!_' KF gasped, faking shock.

"I finally become leader and end up sending my friends to their deaths. I knew I did what I had to, but I hated it. When we started this team I was desperate to be in charge. Well not anymore." Robin sighed. "A-and that's not even the worst of it! You… You can't tell batman."

Black canary nodded without batting an eyelash, still as cool as ever. "Nothing leaves this room."

'_Liar!_' Wally hissed. "_We all know that batman knows everything we've said and done during 'therapy'._'

Megan's eyes narrowed dangerously. '_This is why we hate the league._'

'_They never tell us the truth._' Conner growled.

'_And they don't trust us,_' Kaldur nodded.

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. '_Even when they were the ones who trained us_.'

Robin looked hurt, but he quickly covered it up. "I always… Wanted. E-expected t-to grow up and become him. A-and the hero bit? I'm still all in. But that thing, inside of him, the thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission… that's not me. I don't wanna be _the_ Batman, anymore."

* * *

><p>Megan sat with her head down, orange locks flowing down her back. "It was all my fault. Hello, Megan. Who else could take a simple exercise and make it so real that it terrorizes all the people she cares about and makes her friends… her family… her teammates get into comatose states?" Her voice was soft and raspy, lacking the usual vigor and eagerness.<p>

'_Aw. It wasn't that bad._' Artemis made a face.

"You've... turned white." Canary replied slowly. The martian jumped from her seat with a gasp, but calmed down when she realized what Canary meant.

"Oh… You mean Caucasian." Megan sighed, sinking into the chair. "Yeah… I'm fine being Megan. But I can't trust her to use my other powers."

"Megan. You're a martian. Not using your natural abilities is like me refusing to speak. Which, by the way, I tried for a while after my very first canary cry nearly deafened my entire 1st grade class…" Black Canary admitted softly.

'_Epic…_' Kid Flash snickered.

'_Yeah_.' Robin agreed with another cackle.

Black Canary continued, "So I get how you feel. But not being yourself is never the answer. You won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened. Your Uncle would be happy to train you. Practice, until you gain control, and you regain your confidence."

'Not like that'll ever happen' the martian smirked mentally.

* * *

><p>"Sphere is just too cool man!" Kid Flash giggled like a little girl, running around the ball like robot, while Robin scanned her. "I'll name her my… Super cycle!"<p>

"It matches your name," Megan turned to Conner with a smile. '_Time for the next phase of the plan_'

'_On it_' Super boy nodded as he headed towards the 'therapy' room, or the 'torture chamber' as his team liked to call it.

* * *

><p>"So here's the ugly truth. I wasn't devastated, even with Superman, you, tornado and the whole league dead. Even though I didn't save wolf, and Artemis and Kaldur died, and abandoned Megan. I felt… at peace! See, from the first moment I opened my eyes in that Cadmus pod, there's one thing I've wanted and feared. To know what it is to be superman. And I knew, so I was… happy! Everyone I cared about dead or traumatized and I'm happy! How do I get past the guilt of that? How do I live with myself?" The truth spilled out of Conner's mouth easily.<p>

Leaning forward to pat his knee, black canary comforted him. "I don't have any easy answers, Conner. But one thing's clear - admitting it is the first step."

"There's one more thing, though." Superboy looked her in the eyes. "When I awoke, When we all awoke, there was this strange sensation. Like I suddenly became this stronger than superman person and the whole team thought… wrongly."

He had her in his grasp. She was paying full attention to him. "All the mentors chipped in. They traumatized us and sent us into the unknown without even telling us first. It wasn't for the good of anything. Just because a certain billionaire playboy wanted to test out something."

Black Canary gasped, reeling back and taking on a fighting stance as the Meta human stood up. "How do you know who Batman is?"

"How could they, you know? We trusted them! We Loved them!" Superboy snarled, striking out at the super hero. She ducked as he punched out, making the chair fly back and crash into the wall. Superboy floated up into the air, smirking at his new found power of flight. Easily overwhelming the trainer, he held her by the neck and pulled out her com unit that linked her to batman.

A static filled voice, recognized as Batman's, shouted from the unit. "Canary! Get out of there!"

"And you know what?" Superboy asked as he 'pinched' her rib. Black canary gasped as her rib broke, and struggled against the death grip. "Robin said he wanted to kill batman."

Dropping the com unit and stepping on it to crush it, Superboy strangled the blonde woman until she was limp in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Loved it?<strong>

**Hated it?**

**Liked it?**

**Constructive critisism is welcomed!**

**Please Review! :D It means more chapters faster so REVIEW :) It brightens my day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakaway

_**I'm back! This has got to be the fastest update i have ever written! I was going to save this for tomorrow but then I felt like nah! so I decided to post this today instead.**_

_**By the way, killing will be brought down to a minimum kay? cos in reviews you're all freaking out about dying and stuff... **_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Author's Mailbox!<strong>_

_**prettykitty374**_

_**No, superboy did not just kill Black Canary. he only knocked her out. You know, you have some thing about dying. The last one was about batman LOL so chill, i dun really have plans for supers to die yet :)**_

**_Keep Moving Onwards_**

**_Thanks! I hope this chapter counts as interesting cos I think it kinda sucked cos I suck at action scenes :/_**

**_momo_**

**_Hello again! Wally most likely won't kill Barry :D I love them too much! Thanks! You should get an account you know, then you can keep track of all the stories you like! and its free so its fantastic :)_**

**_Danica Bennett_**

**_Thanks! Sorry about the OOCness! I'm not a big fan of Megan, maybe thats why, but i guess theyre all kinda OOC now that they're... you know, evil? hahahahah_**

**_bobbinbird_**

**_thanks!_**

**_PokeTrainer_**

**_hahahahahha 'Holy carp' :D Thanks!_**

**_Dew_**

**_Please! She's not dead! :D I know she's epic and thats why I didn't kill her off xP_**

**_Dark Goddess Of Shadows_**

**_Thanks! :) I'm not sure about the winning thing cos I'm planning it out as we go along though. You get your wish for Sphere and Wolf cos I find them cool too :D hahahaha_**

**_JanelleL_**

**_I'm excited for that too xD By the way my friend has the same name as you! Just that its Janell instead :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter isn't one of my best I guess. I don't think I'm good at action scenes at all. But it's interesting cos I added in some of the powers the kids used to not have but their adult counterparts do.<em>**

**_If I were flash i'd be vibrating right now cos I'm super excited for the next chapter! It's gonna be a blast! :)_**

**_Please REVIEW! :D It brightens my day!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Breakaway<strong>_

* * *

><p>Batman slammed his fist onto the table and stood, shouting into the earpiece. "Black Canary! Come in!"<p>

The only thing that greeted him was static as the small mechanism was quickly pulled out and thrown aside. He growled slightly before signaling to Red Tornado and Captain Marvel to follow him down to the living quarters in Mount Justice. Despite his calm appearance, the dark knight was filled with Worry. Worry for Black Canary and of course, what Super boy had added in. Robin wanted to kill him? That… was that even possible?

The team thinking wrongly… had J'onn done something to their heads accidentally during the exercise so they turned evil? Maybe it was just Conner. Hopefully…

Red tornado was suddenly brought down by a kick that caused a significantly sized dent to appear on the middle of his chest. He realized that person was Green Arrow's partner, obvious from the green she dressed in, as the girl squatted on the super hero's metal chest and stretched her loaded bow, aiming it right in between his eyes.

No! Batman was about to throw a bird-a-rang when something wrapped around his arm and yanked it back, forcing the dark knight to turn to their attackers…

…Their sidekicks.

Robin was crouched low in a defensive stance as he withdrew the offensive equipment, a medium sized bag hanging off his shoulder. Next to him, Kid Flash stood with his hands on his hips and a slight smirk playing on his face. Superboy floated in the air with a bag much like Robin's on one hand, with a smaller sized one and another, big bag on the other hand. In the air next to him was Miss Martian, who was holding quite a large, bulky bag which an arrow popped out from, and lastly was Aqualad, who had drawn his water bearers.

With a quick swipe, water appeared in the form of a whip and curled itself around the ten year old hero's body. Obviously, the hero tried fighting back and struggled in his restraints.

"Aqualad! Think carefully! We're trying to help." Ignoring the pleas and forcing him down onto the ground, the Atlantean flexed his fist before sitting on Captain Marvel and punching him in the face a few times. Only when blood spurted out of his nose and mouth did Kaldur stop. Getting off of the 'mother hen' and rubbing his bloodied knuckles, Aqualad waved his water bearer and a few bolts of electricity flew straight at Captain Marvel and into his water restraints. He shouted out as he was electrocuted, twitching a few times before laying still.

Artemis dumped the body of Red Tornado next to Captain Marvel's, rolling her neck back. "That was a disappointment. If they keep going easy with us, one day we'll really have to kill them."

"Sorry bats, it was either me or Robin," Kid Flash snickered, "But seriously, his time to kill you slowly will come… later?"

Robin cackled, disappearing in the shadows and reappearing next to the Zeta beams, where he calculated the coordinates into the machine. The dark knight was running over to his protégé when a yellow and red blur surrounded him. The circle became tighter and blows hit him everywhere and anywhere.

Above, Superboy and Miss Martian floated over to Robin while next to them; Aqualad and Artemis were waiting for Wally with sharp eyes trained on the two downed heroes. The clone then proceeded to glare at a Zeta beam tube, his eyes flaring red as laser beams destroyed the two other Zeta beam tubes. That left only one which they would escape with.

"No air, bats?" KF chuckled at his joke as he sucked all the air out of his own vortex. When the dark knight finally collapsed onto the ground, the red head slowed to a stop and dragged the unconscious body to Artemis and Kaldur. Batman's breathing was erratic and the flash's protégé was proud to see that he had broken two ribs mad his face swell.

Superboy tossed over a few sheets of thick metal. "Use that. I bet the league'll have a hard time getting them out."

_**Sphere B09**_

_**Wolf B08**_

Kid flash nodded at Artemis and Kaldur, who held up the superheroes in a standing position. Vibrating his hands, the speedster grabbed a piece of metal and phased it half way through the wall but made sure it was tight against the chest of Captain Marvel. He did it another two times to the captain, one at the lower abdomen and the other around the legs, before moving on to the others. When he was done, the three looked like metal mummies.

_**Robin B01**_

In a flash of white light, the boy wonder was gone. Kid Flash gave a last look at the cave before following Artemis and Aqualad to the Zeta Beam.

_**Aqualad B02**_

As Artemis was getting ready to get zapped away, someone from across the room inhaled.

Megan shouted, "Duck!"

All three young supers got to the ground as an earsplitting Canary cry shot through the air. Black Canary was a cross the room at the central controls. As she hit a big red button labeled 'Alarm', Megan raised her hand and telepathically blocked the damaging sound before placing her other hand on her temple in a relaxed state. Black canary, shrieked out in pain as she knelt down on the ground with her hands on her head.

Conner growled before charging at the superhero. He grabbed her and carried her up easily before bringing her down on his knee, hard. There was a loud crack and then Super boy flung her back into a wall, making a large crater in the wall where the trainer lay, unmoving.

Megan gave Super boy a large, megawatt smile, while Wally looked on in interest. Glaring at Conner, the speedster folded his arms over his chest. "You didn't kill her, right? No killing, or not when we don't need to."

"Dunno," Superboy shrugged with a small smirk. Artemis rolled her eyes before letting the computer scan her. Wally sighed with slight exasperation.

_**Artemis B07**_

_**Miss Martian B05**_

_**Superboy B04**_

Kid Flash dashed over to Canary's broken body and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Sighing again, the teen muttered, "Conner…" before setting right a rib that threatened to pierce her heart so her life was in less danger.

Blurring back to the Zeta Beam, he let the computer scan him before forming a small tornado and destroying it, running in before it collapsed over him.

_**Kid Flash B03**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> So how was it?<strong>_

_**All those that are not signed up are free to review too! **_

_**I love REVIEWS! :D**_

_**Please continue REVIEWing and start if you haven't done so! **_

_**Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Camera Footage

_**Woah... I'm updating like some robot for this story!**_

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really spurred me on for this chapter. **__**Compared to any other chapter, this one has got to be the longest. I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry but i think this chapter really sucked cos it got stretched out so long :/**_

_**Theres tiny bits of fluff and ALOT of 'confessions'.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it anyway cos I tried my best to show emotion and add in everything that had to be added in for this chapter. I'm going to start writing the next chapter after this.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Mailbox!<strong>_

_**WhoKilledCockRobin**_

_**Thanks for Reviewing for both chapters! The chapter after this will be more interesting, thats for sure!**_

_**Danica Bennett**_

_**Evil? Me? LOL **_

_**momo**_

_**Thanks! Roy oh Roy... *Grins Evilly* He's gonna fit into a big part in the near future!**_

_**Keep Moving Onwards**_

_**Yep he did. Cos now, their abilities have been enhanced. So they can practically do what their mentors can do, maybe better. **_

_**Konyi**_

_**Thanks for reviewing both chapters! Yeah I love wally :) Supes is kinda scary isn't he? hahaha**_

_**sunnydayz56**_

_**Thanks :) Yeah I know. She's already told her teammates, I wrote that in.**_

_**Dark Goddess Of Shadows**_

_**He's a softie :) There is a reason for that though, I'll explain it in the later chapters so don't worry! **_

_**JanelleL**_

_**Yep! Theres a reason behind that so just stay tuned! It will be explained soon! :)**_

_**BlackRoseDraco**_

_**New Reviewer :D Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!**_

_**MyOu LiFe**_

_**yep! Here ya go! A new chapter :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>_

_**Please bear with this horrible chapter! I promise the next few chapters will be more... thrilling? But it will be interesting.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEWS = faster updates!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Camera Footage<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hacking sounds could be heard as they echoed off the walls of the cave. Batman had woken up long ago but seeing as his utility belt lay in all its yellow glory across the room from him and he didn't have super strength or even heat vision, he was stuck.<p>

Next to him, Captain Marvel was still unconscious from the shock Aqualad had given him and Red Tornado still had a hole in his head (Artemis wanted to save her arrow) as well as several… dents that the archer had gifted him. Next to the Super Computer, lay Black Canary. So still that Batman had to convince himself a few times she wasn't dead. He himself wasn't peachy. To generalize, everything hurt, and his face felt like it was swollen. He was not going to underestimate Barry or Wally anymore, that was for sure.

The League had been trying to get into the Mountain without the destroyed Zeta Beams for the whole night, according to the clock on the wall which said it was currently 6am in the morning. First, by the pounding sounds, he guessed they tried using Super Strength, followed by blasting their powers into the crater and then using weapons. Now it sounded like they had mashed everything together.

With a painfully loud blast, the wall on the far left of the cave burst open, sprinkling rubble and rocks everywhere. From the looks on the superheroes' faces, they were horrified.

Superman proceeded to yank out the restraining metal from Batman, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado while Wonder Woman flew out carrying Black Canary to a Zeta Beam Bridal style. The two hawks carried out the other two unconscious heroes while Batman limped to the super computer and started typing.

"Batman. Where are the Kids?" Superman asked, flying up next to him. The Dark Knight only grunted. Flash ran in, a blur to all others as he searched through the base.

"Batman. I found this on the Kitchen Counter," Captain Atom reported while flying over, passing over a disk in a casket with a post it saying "To the Justice League" in blue ink pasted on its cover. The whites of his cowl widened before Batman snatched it over and continued on typing. Captain Atom shrugged to Superman before floating away.

In less than a minute, the Scarlet Speedster was back in the room. His voice was dangerously low as he asked Batman where the kids were. A disk slipped out from the Super Computer and Bruce took it before tucking it into his returned belt.

Infuriated by how calm batman was, Barry slammed him onto the wall and held him up by the collar. Now all of the heroes in the room were staring at them. "Batman... Where. Is. My. Son."

Ignoring the slip up from the flash, since Wally was technically his Nephew, the dark knight only muttered out, "Meeting at the Watchtower. Now."

* * *

><p>All available Superheroes had gathered in the Watchtower's hall for Batman's briefing. Seated in the front row were the original League members, and in essence, all the mentors. They didn't use the hall often because there was hardly a time where a meeting would consist of the whole league instead of just the core members. Even all the injured had to attend - that was what batman had said.<p>

Red Tornado was still stuck in the engineer's where he was getting a new suit. 10 year old Billy Batson was still there though he wasn't going to revert back to his Captain Marvel self any time soon. Black Canary was there too, although she was sitting on a wheel chair, wrapped up in bandages everywhere and could hardly move.

The dark knight stalked out and next to the computer as a screen rolled down behind him. His cowl was still on, but he was wearing black dress pants and a jacket revealing white bandages beneath.

The flash was practically vibrating in his seat. "Bats hurry up! Where are they?"

"Flash is right," Superman nodded.

"They could be being tortured now and we wouldn't even know it!" Green Arrow added in. though Dinah couldn't smack him on the head, she still glared at Oliver, who raised his arms in mock surrender. "Sorry, Sorry."

"Just Wait!" Black Canary rolled her eyes. "They need help but not from the kind of trouble we think they're in."

Batman hit a button on the laptop and suddenly a video began to play. "These were the therapy sessions the kids went through and as all of you know, the aftermath of the exercise was horrible."

As the video played on from Black Canary's view, some of the heroes buried their heads in their hands. It wasn't hard to see how tortured and traumatized the teens really were, despite the front they put up. Even flash was silenced as he heard Wally speak. The video ended with Megan leaving the room.

Before anyone could speak, another video started playing. "The kids shot this themselves. It's mostly to their mentors." The background was one of the grey walls of the base in Mount Justice. There was a chair in the middle of the screen.

The first person who came up was Conner. "Whoo! Go Conner!" Wally shouted in the background before there was a thud and an "ow! What was that for?" from the same red head.

Superboy smiled slightly before facing the Camera. "Uh… Hey. Superman, I've always admired you. I mean, who wouldn't? Even Robin has Superman underwear and I don't know how they escaped the bat's evil rays…" The hall erupted into laughter. "I really wanted to train with you but I guess every time I asked you had other plans." Now it was awkward. His voice was weak and cracking. Super boy gave a weak laugh. "I know, busy-busy… You know, I never expected you to accept me as a family member. I just wanted to train and learn under you but… we never really got down to it did we? I mean, to you I'm just this little piece of litter that's destroying your perfect life. I'm a clone!" Now people were avoiding looking at both the screen and Superman himself. "Now we won't have the chance to properly see each other anymore… I don't know how I feel."

All of the supers perked up at the second last statement. Why didn't they have the chance? Were they… dead?

"Batman. Explain!" Superman demanded, speaking for the audience. Batman only turned back to the screen as yet another teen sat down after a cut from the video.

"Hello." It was Megan. "It was all my fault." J'onn seemed to soften at the sight of his niece and the state she was in. "But Uncle J'onn? I trusted you! You knew my powers weren't stable yet you let me go into the simulation with my teammates… I don't blame you entirely. It was as much the league's fault as mine. It was damaging and it changed us… it changed me! They know about me, Uncle J'onn… But the happiness can't change what all of you did to us… I'll miss you all."

"Why are they speaking as though they're not gonna come back?" Flash demanded again, anxious for his teammates and for his nephew.

The next cut was Aqualad. "My king, I'm sorry I won't be able to see the Prince when he is born." King Orin stiffened, leaning forward in his seat. "Seeing you die and Atlantis being destroyed… it was too much. I will stay leader of the team after… this… but nothing will ever be the same. My team will make sure of it and I trust them with my life. Tell Tula, Garth and Queen Mera that the next time we meet it will be under different circumstances… very different ones."

"Different circumstances?" the king murmured softly, throwing his confused gaze at the bat, who ignored it successfully.

Robin waved slightly at the camera, puffing out his mouth. "I can't believe I'm finally gonna do this." After a moment's hesitation, the 13 year old reached for his sunglasses and slipped them off. A collective gasp rang through the auditorium and Batman's eyes narrowed. Dick Grayson's eyes were a very nice shade of electric blue. "In your face, bats!" He smiled. "I told my team everything I knew… the real names of all the superheroes, passwords, stuff like that. The league kept too many secrets from us. Like I said, kept. I hacked into the main frame and downloaded all the data a while ago and I'll bring that information with me in case we need it… I miss Bruce, but I… hate Batman. The batman who sent us without giving it thought. The batman who kept secrets. The batman who didn't care."

Silence.

Artemis was next. "I told them, Ollie. And they accepted me! They accepted the fact I had an ex criminal as a mother, the fact that you weren't my real Uncle, the fact that Cheshire is my sister and the fact that Sportsmaster is my father." Shock, and pointed looks directed at Green Arrow. "Can you believe it? Dick's my schoolmate! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!" A sigh, rubbing her tearing eyes. "Not that I'm going back to school in a while. Say bye to mom for me. Bats is probably on high alert already after yesterday. Don't worry! We won't kill if it isn't necessary. Bay watch'll start nagging like the old – whoops! Slip of the tongue. He'll start nagging at us like he did with Canary; you know when Conner broke her in half? That was epic…" The whole hall gasped. It was Super boy who did that to Canary? Her laughter died down and she turned serious. "But seriously though, old man. I'll miss you."

She stood up, and at the side of the Camera, the league could make out a blur of yellow embracing the girl before sitting down on the chair himself. "Hey! Kid Flash here… I'm kinda running on an empty cos I just gave my ice cream to Arty…" He leaned in, gazed around like a criminal looking out for eavesdroppers before whispered to the camera. "I think it's... ya know her time of the month?" He giggled slightly before sitting up properly. Faint cussing in the back ground and suddenly the speedster was attacked by three candy bars. "Thanks Arty!" The girl replied with "Shut up!". The league chuckled at the interaction and Barry straightened up.

"Uncle Barry… I really don't know how to make of this. Truthfully, I'm disappointed." The boy suddenly had a forlorn expression on his face as the flash paid utmost attention to the screen. "You knew the risks but you _still_ sent me in there… I _died_ you know. Me and Rob died together after activating a bomb on the mother ship. Are you happy? We proved ourselves willing to sacrifice everything for the world… Honestly, I loved you and I still can't believe you did that to me, to us! Maybe you're like dad after all."

The flash shot out of his seat. "I-I Wally… I… " His voice sounded broken. How could he have done that to him?

Everyone was thoroughly shocked. Hardly anyone was moving and Black Canary was shedding tears.

Batman finally decided to talk. "They've turned evil."

The whole hall fell into a shocked silence. Nobody seemed to register those words properly.

"How can you say that those… those hurt teens are evil?" Hawk girl spoke up. To him, they seemed too broken. For once, the speedster was silent as he buried his head in his hands.

"They're just traumatized, Bats." Green arrow sighed.

"Not only that." Was Batman's stoic reply as he played yet another video. It was the same place as the therapy sessions so there must have been one more.

After the first part, things started to get… weird.

"There's one more thing, though." Superboy looked Canary in the eyes. "When I awoke, when we all awoke, there was this strange sensation. Like I suddenly became this stronger than superman and the whole team thought… wrongly."

"Wrongly? How?" J'onn asked out loud to no one in particular.

"All the mentors chipped in. They traumatized us and sent us into the unknown without even telling us first. It wasn't for the good of anything. Just because a certain billionaire playboy wanted to test out something." Super boy continued, his voice betraying the raw emotions that were hidden.

Flash looked up, the whites of his cowl drooping downwards. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!"

Batman scowled, though it was true.

Black Canary gasped in surprise and questioned the boy. He responded in anger. "How could they, you know? We trusted them! We loved them!"

He lashed out, and the camera shifted as the canary jumped out of the way and fought the Meta human. Conner floated into the air and caught her at the throat. The league could hear that her air supply was being cut off. "And you know what?" He added as Canary gasped as her rib broke. "Robin said he wanted to kill batman."

The camera dropped onto the floor and Canary went limp. Super boy's foot about to crush it, and then static.

Silence.

Batman spoke grimly. "Yesterday, Young Justice apprehended Red Tornado, Black Canary, Captain Marvel and I. Their powers have not only become the same league as us but might have also surpassed our level altogether… They've gone rogue."

"But that only proves Super Boy's evil." Hawk man supplied after a long pause.

The dark knight played another video. "These footages were taken from the surveillance cameras in Mount Justice."

The first scene was of the therapy room, giving the league another look of Super Boy strangling Black Canary. When she grew limp, Conner flung her to the other side of the room and flew out. Viewing was changed to one of a room. Artemis burst in, zipping up a bag filled with cash and grabbing all the arrows she had on spare before shoving them into a bag. Another room, with Artemis throwing the bag to Robin, who flung a smaller sized bag to the girl and then adding in all the toys he had snuck out from the bat cave. Kid flash zipped into the room and Robin gave him two spare robin costumes and two civvies. The next few scenes were of the teens packing before the view was changed to a full view of the cave.

The fighting started with Red tornado being kicked down by Artemis who was about to shoot an arrow through his head when a small tornado threw her off and the hero floated up. The protégé punched him a few times in the face and body, so fast he couldn't react. He was up against the wall when the Artemis shot the arrow through his head.

The whole league grimaced as the girl continued using him as a punching bag without even taking out the arrow. Collective winces as Captain Marvel was electrocuted, some gasps when a broken Batman emerged from the blur of yellow and red… Black Canary refused to watch as Super boy snapped her in half and threw her, like a ragdoll, onto the wall.

The footage was paused. "They are regarded as a grade 1 threat. When in contact and if they react violently, you are the respond the same as to a villain. Once caught, they are to be brought back to the Watch tower immediately. Do not underestimate them."

The video played and the mentors were forced to watch as one by one, their sidekicks left not only Mount Justice, but justice itself and, in addition, their mentors.

"There is a weak link in every group, though he is probably one of the most important. The one who's keeping the team together in this one," Batman paused the video again, this time it was the image of Wally checking Black Canary's pulse that was frozen on the screen. "Is Kid Flash."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't kill me for this horrible chapter!<strong>_

_**Please REVIEW! **_

_**It makes me Happy ~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Our Family

_**I'm back! There seems to be less reviews everytime though...**_

_**Anyway, this chapter will explain everything! Mostly, anyway. The rest of the answers will come soon!**_

_**Sorry but I'm not gonna do a author's mailbox today! I'm sorry sorry sorry~ hahahah I guess I'm just lazy xP**_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**If you want the teens to have any cool new powers, you can submit some ideas with a review. I'll consider and if its really good, I'll put it into the story! :)**_

_**Please enjoy! Theres alot of fluff in this one i think, compared to the other chapters.**_

_**Please REVIEW! It's the sun that shines in my darkness LOL**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Our Family<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How can you accuse my nephew and point him out in front of the whole. Justice. League." Flash huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He loved his nephew very much and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't imagine a how without Wally or an evil Wally, for that matter. Kid Flash was deadly loyal to Barry Allen and Barry Allen only.<p>

Aquaman decided to add in, "Why are they even evil?"

"Another thing. Why'd Kid Flash even bother correcting Canary's rib?" asked Hal, fidgeting with his ring.

Batman just deepened his scowl. Even after dismissing the other league members, he still had to deal with the founders in another meeting. This was never ending! He had to go and search for Robin already.

"I obviously don't think you'd be fooled by the reason that it was from trauma." He explained gruffly. "J'onn hitched onto the kids' minds so that he could place them in the simulation. Megan's powers went out of control when the invasion started because J'onn's grip on her mind was getting stronger and deeper and she wasn't used to sharing her mind with another strong telepath. Megan tried getting rid of his hold on her and the result of the fight was the exercise spiraling out of control. Since their minds were linked by J'onn, Megan's subconscious took over her and the others as well as the link that connected them together."

"I … underestimated my niece, to say it bluntly," Martian Manhunter sighed. "She managed to shake me off and took control of the simulation. I tried getting back in but with both of our powers combined, their minds went into overdrive and a part of their thoughts broke off. I managed to shield myself from most of the blast but I was transported into the simulation and had mild amnesia because of it. Batman and I believe that the part that had been broken off was the fear of their powers and their sense of justice."

"Fear for their powers?" Barry muttered, "Well that does kinda make sense. When kid tries to phase through objects, he backs out at the last second, stops vibrating and gets a bloody nose. And now apparently he can phase objects into something solid too."

"Wait…" Wonder Woman cut in, "You mean you can't do that?"

Barry nodded, slightly confused. Batman looked at J'onn. "Perhaps they have already begun to evolve without those thoughts in their way. Super boy has already crossed the barrier for flight and heat vision so why not for the other kids too?"

"What about Kid?" Barry slipped in. "I know he's a softie at heart, but why?"

"Remember the Justice Lords?" Batman asked, "Without Flash, their conscience was gone and they turned against the world. It's the same with Young Justice. Kid Flash is their Conscience, their heart and without him the whole team would probably break up or start killing recklessly. He's the one that anchors them down when they go too far."

Batman elaborated. "We believe that the kids have realized that it was the telepathic powers that caused their powers to evolve and Megan could have found a way to re-do these effects on someone or a few people which is why we have to hurry. They might start turning heroes against us."

* * *

><p>Tap. Tap Tap. Tap. Tap Tap.<p>

Wally's fingers drummed on the table top as he bounced his leg below the stool. Next to him, Dick Grayson rolled his light blue eyes in slight annoyance. Since his hair was styled in Robin-style instead of Richard-style, hardly anyone recognized the young billionaire.

It had only been ten minutes since they ordered take away food for the team from the small diner on the edge of Star City yet the speedster was already bored out of his mind. Dick would never be able to fully understand unless he became a speedster himself but the boy knew that the ten minutes already felt like a very long time.

"Ten!" A teenager with blonde hair and green eyes shouted out from the cashier.

Wally grinned and Dick smiled in return. "Feeling the Aster, Wall-man?"

"So feeling it." The young speedster laughed before heading over to their long awaited food.

The blonde cashier chewed strawberry gum as the receipt printed itself out. "So, twelve cheeseburgers, four chicken burgers, two fish burgers, five large fries and seven cokes?" Looking up she froze, staring into the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to a tall, fit looking red head. He was buff, tan and handsome – Perfect! Next to him stood a younger boy of about 13 that looked like a tiny angel. The waitress had been gushing about two "motha-frigging gorgeous" boys in the kitchen. Well, she was right.

"Th-that would b-be f-fifty S-even Ninety f-five," she managed out and the red head smiled, leaning down on the counter.

"Hey. Are you a parking ticket?" He smirked. She smiled, knowing what was coming next. "Cos you've got fine written all over you."

"Here, fifty eight keep the change." Dick shoved the money at the cashier. "Wally. Stop flirting and help me carry this!" The smaller boy then took two big bags and exited the shop. The cashier quickly wrote her number out on the receipt and handed it over to him.

"Bye, beautiful," The speedster smiled, winking before walking out of the diner and leaving a swooning girl behind.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Robin announced as the two super heroes dumped the food on the table and sank into the old couch that was right in front of the TV at the right side of the medium sized warehouse. Behind it there was a rectangular table with seven mismatched chairs and a smaller room to the side of the warehouse that said "Toilet" in bold words with a small washing machine next to it. On the other side of the room was the sleeping area. They had made Wally phase three long nylon strings into the wall which were tied to a chair, making two separate 'rooms' of different sizes. On the smaller side, there were two mattresses for the girls and on the other side; there were four for the boys. They draped laundry on the string between the 'rooms' for extra privacy if needed. Beggars can't be choosers after all.<p>

"Finally there's food." Artemis propped herself up from her mattress where she was polishing an arrow. Aqualad looked up from his book and left it on the couch as he headed over to the 'kitchen table' that doubled as a… office of sorts. Superboy ignored the no signal TV screen and followed Aqualad over.

Megan looked up from her trance, a small grimace playing on her lips.

"So I take it that you couldn't locate the missing piece in our minds?" Wally asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The Martian sighed, shaking her head. Taking a piece of paper, she began to draw. "When I can't do something, or when I can't think of anything, I draw and imagine something. After I'm done, an idea naturally comes to mind."

There was a round-ish circle and another, cloud like shape inside with a smiley face below it. A lightning shaped line divided the cloud like shape into two. As she drew, the Martian began to narrate. "This is our family. That's the brain. The left side is Robin, cause he's the genius hacker and everything"- Miss Martian scribbled "Robin" onto the left side of the cloud like shape- "And I'm the right side cos my power's … creative?" –she then wrote in "Megan" on the other side. From the head, she drew a line for a neck and a triangle for a dress.

"Hey! Why's it a girl?" Wally grumbled slightly. Robin cackled slightly, grabbing a chair to take a seat.

Artemis wacked him on the back of his head and deadpanned, "Cos we rock more."

A line out from each side as well as two at the end of the triangle as legs. "Superboy and Aqualad are the hands because they're like our offence." – "Conner" and "Kaldur" at each hand. – "Artemis is a foot cos she's like our defense." Artemis's name was written below the right leg.

Super boy just looked on in mild interest while Kaldur, like Robin, had also sat down.

"And I'm the left leg?" Wally snickered "That's just cheesy, Megs."

"No. The left leg is Red Arrow." Megan told him, adding in Roy's name. Artemis spluttered and Robin's eyes grew big.

"He's family too?" Superboy asked, and Megan nodded.

Wally looked devastated, and started whining. "What about me?"

"Wally's here." Megan continued, drawing a heart shape and leaving Wally's name in the middle of it. "He's the heart of the family, the conscience and the glue that holds us together."

Suddenly kid flash looked about ready to hug Megan to death. With his super speed, he took the paper from Megan and stuck it to the wall with stick tape. Beaming at it in happiness, he put his hands on his hips to review his master piece.

"To complete this family, we need to know how J'onn and you did it." Robin stated as he placed their dinner on the table.

"I need someone to explore with, someone not yet affected, and it can't be Roy either cos our family member can't be damaged, right?" Megan pouted, resting her head on her hands. Suddenly she brightened considerably and mock hit her head. "Hello, Megan! I know what to do now. It's obvious! We'll do it tomorrow."

"Ok." Superboy said as he took two burgers from the mess of food in the middle of the table, "Tell us. I wouldn't mind crushing some Justice League member's skull."

"Conner. I swear, someday you'll be standing on top of a whole island of dead people," Kid Flash zoomed over to his seat.

"Alright. We'll discuss this after dinner ok?" Kaldur asked, and his teammates nodded in anticipation. "Let's eat!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Only Liked it?<strong>_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Tell me what you think! :)**_

_**REVIEW please? I'll update faster! :)**_

_**Until next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan In Action

_**I'm Back!**_

_**Merry Christmas Everyone!**_

_**I'm really sorry I couldn't update this sooner but I was really busy attending parties and ripping wrapper from presents xD I just got back from another party! hahahahah ok ok I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**There's character death in here; I swear i didn't make OCs ok? All-Star, Hawk and Dove are all DC characters. Hawk and Dove also appeared on Justice League Unlimited a while back.**_

_**Another thing that you have to be wary about is that this chapter is kinda gory. There's blood but not too much. I just dabbled in it here and there to make it interesting. They are villains now, so blood has to be expected. For those who hate gore, I'm sure you're happy when i say that it's only this chapter that is gory so far in my plans for this story.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I love REVIEWS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: A Plan In Action<strong>_

* * *

><p>They were in Central Bank.<p>

'_I want your bite, wanna feel your teeth on my neck, Wanna taste the salt in your sweat, Gonna rock your body all night, it's lust at first sight…_' Music blasted from his earphones as the boy wonder gazed around the packed lobby from under thick lashes. Damn Wally and his perverted (though Catchy) music.

'_Wally, have you got all of the cameras?_' Kaldur asked in the mind link. The Atlantean and Super boy had just broken into the generator room, twenty stories underground, so that they could switch off the power long enough for Kid Flash to disable every single the security camera and visible alarm on the first floor.

'_Yep. It'll take me approximately… 15 seconds?_' the speedster answered. Robin could see the red head leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Artemis was blowing gum next to the doors and Megan flanked the other side of the doors, pretending to be waiting for someone.

"_Good._" Aqualad nodded telepathically. After a long time, he was finally taking control of the team. "_The power will stay out for about a minute, tops. By then we have to be ready._"

Every teammate nodded their affirmative. No one other than the civilians in the bank could know about them being there. The Justice league should only know about Robin robbing and that was it. They'd only send a few supers and bam! The money _and _the heroes were theirs for Megan's 'experimenting'. Megan would make mincemeat out of every single hero that came in there by knocking them out, unless they decided to send J'onn.

'_Launch in 5 seconds_.' Kaldur stated.

'_Targets locked_.' Artemis confirmed, sharp eyes taking in all details.

**4**

Robin put away the small mechanical device. '_All Cells hacked_.'

**3**

'_Guards apprehended_.' Conner added, kicking away a few bodies as he shut the door to the generator room.

**2**

Megan's gum popped.

**1**

'_Now!_'

The whole lobby was drenched in darkness as a large gust of wind flew past some people. It was silent.

When the lights came back on, mayhem ensued.

"Everybody freeze!" Robin shouted, perched on top of a statue that dominated the middle of the room, a gun in each of his hands. The guards at the door were taken aback by the boy. They'd seen him on TV and on the newspaper but his actions contradicted what they knew. "Hands up where I can see 'em!"

With a roar, a lion pounced onto the first guard, crushing his ribcage as it landed on him. Encasing the security guard's head in its teeth, the lion pulled slightly to each side before decapitating the guard and spitting out his head on the floor. The lion phased back into Megan, her mouth dripping crimson as she smiled, reminding Robin of the Joker.

The other guards fired at her with their bullets passing through her harmlessly. From behind, Artemis nocked her bow with three arrows, pulling all of them back in between her fingers and letting them loose. Silently, they whistled in the air before hitting their targets square in the chests.

Another three arrows later, all security was dead.

The bloodied head of the first guard rolled over to some civilians and they shrieked out, scrambling away from the lifeless form. Artemis shot them a look. "Shut up. Unless you wanna end up like him." She pointed at the decapitated head. Megan gave them a bloody smile, changing into a cheetah, and the civilians whimpered slightly.

Kid Flash phased out of the wall, flicking one of the attendants on the head. She flinched and Wally beamed at her with a maniacal grin. "The alarms are on the cell doors, correct?" She nodded. He shouted out, "Supes! Just break through and we're done."

A second later, the concrete wall was blasted through. Rubble rained down on those near to the hole in the wall. From the dust, super boy, Kaldur and Wolf stepped out each holding or biting onto a bag of money.

Robin smirked as the alarms sounded and the lobby flashed red. He leapt off the statue, somersaulting twice before landing on the floor in a perfect crouch. Taking a gun, he shot a man who was trying to contact the police. Ignoring the screams of pain, he headed towards his friends, twirling the gun round his finger. "I never got to play with these when I was with the bat… Way fun."

Kid Flash tossed him a bag of money which the boy wonder caught easily. Grinning, he shot a grappling gun and swung away as he let out a laugh that echoed around the large space. "Let the show begin!"

* * *

><p>The holographic image chilled them, to say the least. Most members and all founding members were present as they witnessed Robin kicking through the two double doors with a sack hung over his shoulder, the images of obviously lifeless guards behind him.<p>

"Batman…" Dinah whispered.

Batman deepened his scowl. "I've sent Hawk and Dove as well as All-Star. Robin will be back in custody soon."

"Why aren't the police firing at him?" Green Arrow grumbled. "Useless fellows..." In a way, he was right. Police cars surrounded the building and even camera crews were there.

"They must be confused." Martian Manhunter added in. "They probably think that Robin's there to help them instead."

Like that, they continued watching the live broadcast news of the Boy Wonder's second robbery.

* * *

><p>"Kid, please come quietly. We don't want to hurt you." Dove, like his usual self, started peacekeeping once the three superheroes closed in on the boy.<p>

Hawk grunted as he lashed out. "Speak for yourself."

The boy wonder grinned, cackling as he ducked the blow, cartwheeling away. Reaching his utility belt, the 13 year old threw three smoke bombs at the heroes, blocking them from local law enforcement's sight. Coughing slightly, All-star put her hands out in front of her as she fired a beam of light at Robin. The smoke was thick. She couldn't see anything past her outstretched arms anymore.

Locating the gold rimmed double doors that led to the lobby of Central Bank; All-star stumbled into the bank and promptly got knocked out by a hard object.

"All-star!" Dove called out as he ran out of the smoke, stopping abruptly beside All-star's limp body.

"Dove! You don't know what… you're… getting into…" Hawk slowed down beside his brother, words lost as Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash stepped up to face them. Artemis leaned against the wall at the other side of the room, her hands crossed over her chest as she gazed around at the hostages, looking bored of the whole exchange.

Megan phased through the ground, placing a hand on both brother's shoulders. With a small smile, she stuck her head in between the pair of superheroes. "Boo."

* * *

><p>Up in the watch tower, the Justice League was getting antsy just waiting for Hawk, Dove and All-star to step out of the bank with Robin in tow. They were taking so long… maybe too long.<p>

From the darkness inside, a lithe body flew through the air and rolled down the steps of Central Bank. The heroes in space could only watch in horror as they realized that that body was All-Star. She groaned in pain, trying to push herself up with her scrapped hands. Her hair was matted where it was closest to the skull – she was bleeding, and probably had a concussion.

Robin emerged from the shadows, making his way down to All-star.

Had only Robin did that? No… what if the whole of Young Justice had been in there?

The three heroes never stood a chance.

Batman slammed his fist down onto the table. Superman clenched his hands. Flash stared at the "TV" with wide eyes. Green Arrow leaned forward in his seat. Black Canary covered her mouth with her hand. J'onn just looked on. Aquaman had crossed his arms over his chest. The hawks stared at the "TV" with their weapons in their hands. Wonder woman looked a little sick. Captain Atom and Captain Marvel looked horrified. Zatara clenched his jaw, making a note to check with Zatanna after this. The two green lanterns were paying their utmost attention to the screen.

Robin grabbed the fallen hero by the hair, looking straight at the camera as he took out a gun, spinning it around his finger. "A message to the Justice League. Hawk and Dove are with us. Don't bother looking for them. Even if you find them, they'll probably be too damaged to be of any use to you. And… a present!"

With a grin that would make the joker proud, the boy wonder stopped spinning the gun and placed the barrel on All-Star's head. "I never got to use these under Batman…"

"No…" Batman gritted his teeth, closing his eyes in dismay.

Robin pressed the trigger.

Some frightened camera crew shouted out as the blast ripped through the air.

Dick let the limp, cold body fall to the ground. Her pretty blue eyes were still open in shock.

Robin smashed a smoke bomb below him. As the smoke blocked him from view, a cackle echoed. "See Ya."

He was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>By the Way, the song Robin was listening to in Wally's Ipod was "I want your bite" by Chris Crocker. It's catchy but a little on the sick side hahahahha :)<strong>_

_**Please REVIEW! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Revealed

_**Hello! I'm back!**_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated the past two or three days! School's starting next week and I'll be very busy. I still have holiday homework to finish! :O Don't worry! I'll still update but it'll slow down a little until I get my rhythm back.**_

_**All-star is a DC character that appeared in the Justice League comics, apparently. I found out from wiki! **_

_**The appearance of a 'new' character! I was tempted to add in Bette Kane (The first Bat girl, Bat woman) too but decided it would get too complicated.**_

_**I still haven't decided if Young Justice wins in the end or not.**_

_**This chapter is shit i tell ya. But it had to be done. And it's kinda long. Kinda. hahahahah :)**_

_**Please don't kill me! I know this chapter is horrible and everything...**_

_**Stick around and read! It'll get even more interesting!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Constructive critisism is always welcomed! Even a hi would be fine! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Revealed<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Hall of Justice, Washington D.C.<span>_

Latest news was that the league's sidekicks had gone rogue.

"What do you have to say about the latest bank robbery in Central that the league failed to stop?" The reporter asked, raising her microphone level to batman's mouth. The other mixture of recording devices and hand phones were almost shoved into the faces of the other heroes.

Three of the league's founding members stood behind a podium – Batman, Superman and Wonder woman. After the 'big reveal', the flash had mostly broken down while Green Arrow had dedicated his tome to finding the kids.

"All-star… will be sorely missed," Clark spoke out, the microphones immediately zooming in onto his mouth as cameras flashed, a murmur running through the crowd gathered. "She was a great hero, fighting by the side of Justice and she died valiantly."

One of the reporters sniggered, "Death by sidekick? Not that great."

He was ignored as Superman went on talking. "Dove and Hawk are still missing and we intend to find them before this situation escalates."

It was Wonder woman's turn, recording machines instantly going to her like bees to honey. "The Justice League advices all of you to stay at home when it's dark, when you see any member of Young Justice please contact local authority immediately. Do not confront them."

"As the team is a class 1 danger, their identities and information will be released to the public and replayed on any broadcasting signal until they are back in custody." Batman said, hesitating some times over a few words.

As the reporters swarmed the three heroes, Bruce Wayne was numb.

The only thing he felt was a warm hand on his shoulder and Robin's cackle ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p><em><span>Star City <span>__Harbour_

Red Arrow punched someone, knocking him back into a wall. Turning around quickly, Roy kicked out, tripping another man. The goons had been taken care of – now for their goods.

Nocking an arrow with silent, professional precision, the hero released it. The arrow cut off the rope, the crates of illegally shipped drugs dropping onto the ground, raising dust.

The team… what happened to them?

Robin killed a hero. The team stole, they harmed civilians!

Punching the wall, Roy growled as police sirens sounded in the air.

He would find them.

And then bring them back home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aqualad, secret identity: Kaldur'ahm, 16. Mentor: Aquaman. Abilities: Electricity Generation, Hydro kinesis and Hard Water construction."<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Outskirts of the Atlantic Ocean<span>_

Black Manta's mouth quirked up into a smile as he saw the broadcast, suiting up as he cracked his knuckles, diving into the sea.

"Well done… my Son."

_Atlantis_

Garth hugged Tula close as they watched the conference on television. His hands tightened into fists. Queen Mera stroked her inflated abdomen lovingly, blinking back the tears she shed for the boy she regarded as her son.

All three Atlanteans looked to their King as he retreated to his bed chambers, shoulders slumped.

'_Aqualad, come back to us.'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss Martian, Secret Identity: M'gan M'orzz, Megan Morse, 16. Happy <em>_Harbour__ High school. Mentor: Martian Manhunter. Abilities: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Super strength, Density shifting, shape shifting and Camouflage."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Watchtower<span>_

Martian Manhunter gazed at the holographic images of the team that was displayed all over the watch tower along with all high priority criminals. If they had not been adamant about the exercise, all of it wouldn't have happened!

All the heroes in the room flinched as the thoughts were projected out from the Martian's head. Looking around, J'onn flew back to his room.

He needed some time alone.

_Happy __Harbour__ High School, Happy Harbour_

"That's… Megan…" Wendy gasped, pointing at the screen in the cafeteria. The rest of the Hornets cheerleading team was staring at the broadcast, most of them standing up to get a better look.

"She's… Martian…" Karen folded her arms across her chest, her mouth in a firm line.

Megan Morse was Miss Martian, Super hero extraordinaire.

No one would ever forget.

* * *

><p>"<em>Superboy, Secret Identity: Conner Kent, 16. Happy <em>_Harbour __high school. Mentors: Black Canary and Superman. Abilities: Super strength, flight, super leap, Invulnerability, super hearing, Heat vision, infrared vision and telescopic vision." _

* * *

><p><em><span>Happy <span>__Harbour__ high school, Happy Harbour_

"Dude. Conner was Superboy all along." Marvin gasped as he roller-skated into the table that the Hornets football team normally occupied. All eyes were on the screen in an instant.

Mal's hands tightened into fists. That explained Conner's odd behaviour. Megan and him had been undercover in their high school for ages and no one suspected a thing.

All those times he shouted at Conner for not concentrating on the ball – he was actually concentrating on not killing the opposing team accidentally.

_The Daily Planet, Metropolis_

The sweet smell of Lois' perfume wafted through the air as she walked into the room, joining Clark and Jimmy at the coffee table. "Where were you when we went to interview the Justice League on their side kicks' recent act?"

"There it is," Jimmy cut in as Lois sat down, pointing to the television that was secured to the top of the wall. "Secret identities and all. The guys over in Gotham should be getting a kick out of it. Right under their noses!"

Clark stared down the TV as their sidekicks' information was broadcast. Cadmus clones were known to malfunction after a while, so why? Why was Superboy still there? Why was he listed as Conner's mentor? And more importantly, who gave him that name: Conner Kent?

Standing up and pushing up his glasses, Clark Kent walked out of the building, changed into Superman and beamed to the watchtower.

He had a partner to find.

_Lexcorp Headquarters, Metropolis _

Lex Luthor let a smile grace his features as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, watching the broadcast. Conner Kent, Super boy, Project Kr… He would prove useful against Superman, especially if he gave him kryptonite proof armour…

The light would be pleased if the Justice League were taken down. The public would panic when it was their protégés, their sidekicks, who actually did the killing.

All-star was dead. That was one out of many, but progress anyway.

Who knows, maybe the kids had hatched a plan themselves.

Anything for profit.

* * *

><p>"<em>Artemis, Secret Identity: Artemis Crock, 15. Gotham Academy. Mentor: Green Arrow. Abilities: Tracking, Martial Arts, Marksmanship and above average human conditioning."<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>A Warehouse, Downtown Gotham<span>_

Sports master gave a pleased smile as the broadcast played. Artemis had overdone herself, and now that the team was not on the league's side…

The possibilities were endless.

It was time to give his daughter a long overdue visit.

_Penthouse suite, Star City_

Oliver Queen clutched a wine glass in his hand, swirling the red drink around gently. Dinah sat on the couch, in front of the TV as the broadcast played. A whole day of searching, and they still didn't have any leads. The team sure was good at hiding.

"Ollie, don't worry. We'll find all of them." Dinah patted his shoulder gently.

Had he been wrong all the time about Artemis? Had she planned for it to happen? Roy had outright declined to staying with Oliver until the league had all business with the team cleared up.

Maybe he was destined to be hated by his 'children'.

"I'm going to look for them."

_Rooftop of Queen Industries, Star City_

Cheshire chuckled to herself, admiring the view from the top of one of the tallest buildings in Star City – a sea of lights. She was bored, but she had to wait, wait for Roy to show up.

She wanted to taunt him, to hurt him. Artemis, his replacement. The team, all gone rogue. Red Arrow, all alone… She enjoyed telling him that it was all his fault.

What fun she had with Red Arrow.

While waiting, she could go rob someone, somewhere… Yes, that's what she would do. Maybe she'd even run into her beloved sister.

Footsteps on the metal and glass… A grin split her face, and jade slipped on the Cheshire mask. It was too late for that. Her date had come to play.

"Today, let's play hide and seek," Jade smirked, throwing a smoke bomb onto the roof.

A Cheshire grin fading into the grey.

* * *

><p>"<em>Robin, Secret identity: Richard "Dick" Wayne-Grayson, 13. Gotham Academy. Mentor: Batman. Abilities: Master hacker, Computer technologist, martial arts master, acrobatics master, master of escape artistry, Stealth master, Good Marksmanship, Master tactician and detective, peak of physical fitness."<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Gotham Harbour, Gotham<span>_

A loud cackle as the joker waved around his legs, lying down in the chair. "Robin, robin, robin!"

Harley Quinn danced about happily as the broadcast replayed on the radio station as though it were music. "The sweet little birdy! Bats was a bad influence on the thing!" She sang out, collapsing on another chair, stroking the hyenas the couple called pets.

Another cackle as the Joker sat up. "We're a good influence, aren't we, Harley? I think it's time we took him under our wings!"

Harley shrieked out laughter, the two hyenas joining her as mad laughter echoed around the harbour. "Flap flap!"

_Gotham Academy, Gotham_

When she saw the news report and the broadcast, Barbara was shocked. How could Dick have done all those things? School had been in an uproar. The press had come flooding up the school steps and disrupted class the whole day.

Bullies that had once tormented Richard before Bruce had interfered had been stunned. The 13 year old boy who they used to bully could have kicked their butts easily.

She had promised Dick to stay out of crime fighting after her mother had died in the Joker's hands. Now that Batman was missing a partner and Dick had turned to evil, she guessed that a certain superhero had to come out from retirement.

Slamming close her locker door and running into the car, she told the driver. "Wayne Manor."

Sorry Dick, looks like I have to go back on our promise.

Batgirl was back.

_Bat cave, Gotham_

Bruce was typing furiously on the super computer he had in the bat cave when he heard the lift from his living room arriving a few meters away from him.

The doors slid open easily. "Alfred, I told you I was busy and I didn't want anyone to disturb me."

The British butler pointed out. "The visitor is someone special, Master Bruce."

"Of course I am," Barbara laughed, already half way pulling out her batgirl uniform from the drawer, her other hand fidgeting with the 'toys' in the utility belts that lay on another shelf.

Batman stared at Barbara, who disappeared behind a changing screen and walked out in full Bat girl gear. "Man, I've missed this."

"Batgirl. Go home." Bruce glared, pulling up his cowl as he stood.

Barbara rolled her eyes behind the cowl before cartwheeling over to the Bat mobile and hopping on top of it. "I'm going to look for Dick even if you don't want me to. He's my best friend."

Slipping into shotgun by the open window, Bruce hesitated before joining her in the drivers' seat. "You're out of practice. Be careful."

As they shot out of the bat cave, Batgirl nodded. "Don't worry, Bruce. We'll bring him home."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kid Flash, Secret identity: Wally West, 15. Central City High school. Mentor: The Flash. Abilities: Superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, supercharged brain activity, peak strength and superhuman agility."<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Harry's Bar, Central City<span>_

The rogues' mouths were hanging wide open when they heard the news. After that, they promptly burst into laughter.

"Really? Is that another trick of the Justice League's to lure in us criminals?" Captain Cold laughed, slamming his glass of beer down onto the table.

"What kind of trick is this?" Trickster guffawed. "Even I can do much better!"

At this, Piper, Heat and Cold broke into laughing fits.

"It's real." Mirror master deadpanned. "Robin killed All-star the other day when the team was robbing a bank. They've already got two heroes in their custody."

They sat in serious silence when the laughter died down.

"I knew one day that Joker would get to the bat kid," Cold shook his head, drinking a big swig of alcohol.

Trickster sighed. "Poor Robin."

Mirror sighed. "So Kid's actually this Wally West guy."

"I can't really see Kid as a baddie," Heat wave propped his head up on his hands. "But at least we'll be his uncles, ya know, cos he's friends with us and all."

"Yeah. This is interesting," Piper added in. "Wonder if he'll drop by."

Everyone in the bar fell silent at that.

"Whoopee!" Trickster giggled, oblivious to his surroundings. "We'll get to play darts together!"

_Central City Police department of Forensic science, Central City_

When his colleagues had learnt that he was Kid Flash's uncle, the questions had come in like water from a broken dam gushed out - From everyone, friends, family and even superiors. He wondered how Wally's parents were doing, considering they probably had it much worse.

Looking at the clock again, the speedster couldn't stand how every second seemed to tick by so slowly. He needed to find his nephew, goddamnit!

So finally, when it was finally five o'clock, Barry practically barrelled down the hallway, threw his lab coat to the side, and ran out of there as fast as he could in human speed before changing into the flash in an alleyway and zooming off to find the kids.

Wally was a good person. Wally wouldn't hurt a fly. Wally was a hero.

Wally was the boy he thought to be his son.

Wally would be back home soon.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter!<strong>

**Please REVIEW! **

**They're Love AND loved :D**

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dove

_**Heyo!**_

_**I'm finally back with an update! :) As i said before, the delay in the normally daily updates is because *Cue scary music* School started!**_

_**Isn't that horrible? :P I've been trying to write this chapter and churn it out when I have any free time and I've finally finished it!**_

_**I had some problems thinking up nice new costumes for Artemis and Megan, though the Boys' ones will remain the same partially because I don't want to change them and because they need to be recognized when in costume so they can terrify people and such! hahahaha**_

_**IMPORTANT! Theres one thing I want to clear up - The team is NOT evil. Ok? Ok, nevermind, they're kinda evil... :/ this is hard to explain! I mean that they're more powerful and have the guts to kill and do what is nessaccary (Like interrogate Luthor properly when superman won't just cut off his hand or something with his laser vision) when they have to do it, but their hearts are still good, not like normal villains.**_

_**This chapter is more vague and filler-ish cos I need to spread out their plan because it's not supposed to end that fast. And I know its crappy. :/ On a higher note, I'm gearing up for the final battle! :D It's gonna be so exciting!**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Reviews are Loved!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Dove<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wakey-wakey!" Don heard faintly before something wet and <em>very<em> cold splashed on him. Jerking awake, he shook his head to get rid of the dripping… water, by its' clean smell. Kid Flash was standing before him with a (now) empty pail in his hands. Next to him was Aqualad with a slight smirk on his face, and Robin, who was typing on his projectile computer.

Looking down, he realized that he was wearing his Dove costume, but his mask had been taken off and was lying on a table in the big warehouse like space, along with Hank's Hawk mask. Both brothers had been tied to titanium chairs with steel, probably courtesy of Superboy.

"What do you want from us?" Hawk growled at the teens standing in front of them.

"Nothing much, big guy," Kid Flash chuckled. "Chillax. It'll make it easier, or so I've been told."

He zipped off to dump the pail off at one side of the room before zooming to the 'sleeping quarters' of the room. Aqualad spoke up. "You know what to do, Wally."

"Yeah yeah." The speedster twirled around so fast that he was a blur. In the blink of an eye, standing before them was none other than the red haired, green eyed, Wally West. "I might as well have fun as Wally West. He's never robbed a bank before and I guess he's under privileged? Compared the Kiddo Flash, that is."

"Very," Robin cackled, the projected screen fading into his glove. "This is the best fun we've had in ages!"

"I'm so very whelmed," Artemis mimicked, practically strutting out of the changing room, before stopping in front of her teammates and raising an eyebrow. "So, how do I look?"

The stem of her bow had turned black, as well as the string. She wore ankle high black boots with heels with a black garter on her right leg. Her costume had changed to a pair of black short shorts supported by a metal belt that looked similar to Robin's belt. It hung low on the archer's hips and her toned abdomen was left bare. Above that, she wore a black tube top with a grey arrow in the center, pointing upwards; much like her old costume. A bracelet like accessory adorned both her forearms; starting from below her wrists, the thin black material curled, much like a vine, around her forearm and up until it ended at her elbows with an arrowhead. On her neck hung a shard of kryptonite from the block that Kid Flash had stolen from the bat cave by a thin black material that Robin had supplied as an "indestructible" source. Her blonde hair was let loose and curled slightly like Black Canary's while her mask was gone and her face was shown.

Kid Flash's mouth dropped open.

Robin and Aqualad stared.

Hawk and Dove blinked slightly and scanned her over again.

"So… Black Arrow?" Kid flash chuckled lamely. The others in the room shuddered involuntarily. What was with the coloured arrows? And what in the world was wrong with all of Oliver's protégés?

Artemis rolled her eyes, smacking Kid flash slightly on the shoulder. "No you idiot. I'm remaining Artemis but I wanted a change of clothing. That ghastly green was giving me a headache just by looking at it."

Hawk and Dove exchanged looks. Artemis used to be a big fan of Oliver's. She had modeled her costume and its green glory after him, after all.

"Bye guys. I'll see you in a few days, or whenever Megan cracks the code. Just call me," Artemis waved slightly, giving half hugs to all her teammates that were there. "Dad and sis are gonna be such pains! But this mentorship's only temporary… not that dad knows that, of course."

Mock Saluting, Artemis cracked a smile and shot an arrow onto the roof top of another building, shooting off as the string retracted.

When she was gone, the remaining members of the team zoomed in on the two captive heroes, one of which who asked a question. "Why're you going around showing your secret identities to every damn person?"

Don would have elbowed his brother for his language if he could.

Kid Flash, or 'Wally', burst out laughing. Robin rolled his eyes and Aqualad took the remote for the TV and switched the channel to whatever English news reporting channel they had. The broadcast the Justice League were showing the world was played and the heroes sat in stony silence when it ended, and the Atlantean switched it off.

Wally wiped the tears off the sides of his eyes as he stood straighter from the doubled over position he had from laughing too hard. "Man, you guys are hilarious! I can't wait till Megan cracks the both of you. We'll have loads of fun!"

"Way to give away our 'diabolical' plan, Kid." Aqualad sighed, stating out sarcastically. The speedster in question started blushing before giggling slightly. Robin laughed at his best friend's face.

That moment, the door to the warehouse burst open. A bit of hope swelled up inside Dove as all the people in the room looked to the opening. Was that the Justice League? Had they come to save them?

Don seemed to deflate as laughter floated into the large space.

Superboy and a girl walked in, closing the door behind them. Superboy was wearing a blonde wig, bright green contacts and a Green Lantern t-shirt. The girl had her jet black hair cut into a short bob and she had purple eyes.

Was that… Megan? Dove marveled at how fast the teens had learnt. A short while ago when the two of them had made a trip to Mount Justice, Megan had been starring at herself as a robin with long hair, puffed chest and the wrong body and face shape. Now, she looked and behaved like a totally different person.

'_Thank you.'_

Wait… Who was that? Did his subconscious just talk back to him?

'_It's me you dork.'_ Dove gasped slightly, looking at the purple eyed girl in awe as her features transformed her back into the green skinned alien. It was just utterly amazing how the Martians did that; one day he'd record it and keep playing it over on slow or on reverse. Now that would be fun to watch.

Her costume, too, was different. Miss Martian's chest was covered by white spandex with a big, red coloured 'M' in the middle. A blue cape connected to her shirt with two round golden plates. Below that, she wore a short, blue amazon skirt with red and on her feet were golden sandals that blended with her outfit. Her wrists were circled by leather straps connected to the same kind of golden plates which covered the top of her hands. All of the Martian's long auburn hair was gathered and tied up as a high pony tail, leaving her forehead bare other than the golden tiara that sat on her head.

"Well, have fun with this," Robin cackled, gesturing toward the two heroes. "I have a joker to learn from."

With that, Batman's protégé somersaulted, cartwheeled and finally waltzed out the door, leaving a signature laugh echoing in the Warehouse. Aqualad rolled his eyes, cracking a smile and hugging the three remaining members before leaving too.

"Lex called just now, and I think I'll go." Superboy told Wally, who patted him on the back with a smile playing on his lips. He and Megan had gone out to discuss it so that the clone could have a clear mind when he decided.

The clone had already changed back to his proper 'costume', his Green Lantern shirt tossed to the side and forgotten in place of his S-shield. His black hair was slightly tussled by the wig and his contacts were out.

The speedster took him in a normally bone crushing hug. Luckily for Superboy, Kid didn't usually bring Kryptonite around with him. "Good for you, Supes. We'll be waiting for you when you return!"

Superboy nodded at Megan, who looked proud of him. They hesitated a moment, staring deeply at each other before embracing and interlocking with a deep kiss. "See you soon."

"Bye." The Kryptonian waved, petting wolf slightly on the head. "C'mon, Sphere. Let's race to lexcorp!"

With a faint whoosh, they were gone.

A face obscured his view. Don was shocked at just how close the face was as he adjusted. Kid Flash stared at him before rocking back on his heels and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So, I guess you're a double cheeseburger person, and he's a big mac."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it?<em>**

**_Were the costumes ok?_**

**_Constuctive critisism is warmly welcomed!_**

**_Please REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Mentorship Part 1

_**Surprise Surprise!**_

_**Imma back really fast this time! :D The next few chapters of "Mentorship" will center on each member of Young Justice! this is super exciting!**_

_**Speaking of Surprises, there'll be a few coming up! **_

_**IMPORTANT! Those who reviewed though that Megan's costume resembled Wonder Woman's probably because of the primary colours that make up her costume and the TIARA. The colours were taken from her uniform and the sandals were there only because i didn't know what else could fit. the TIARA is something I'd like to elaborate on. The TIARA isn't like Wonder woman's (You know, the pointy front and a thick gold band?) Instead, it's like those Angel Halos. So the TIARA is like a thin golden band thats probably only 0.5 centermeteres in diamater that rests on her head. :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this relatively short chapter! :) Mostly for Aqualad fans though.**_

_**Stay tuned! Your favourite charaacter might be next! **_

_**please REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Mentorship Part 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aqualad sat back in his chair in Black Manta's submarine as they watched the destruction play out. His father seemed to be enjoying it tremendously. Another part of the building crumbled as the tower above it exploded, debris crashing down on the fleeing people. A second later, one of the bombs that had been planted in the factories exploded, inflaming the whole section that promptly burst into orange flames.<p>

He knew himself, how he worked and how he lived. Kaldur knew he wasn't a bad person and that those people that were trapped in those buildings weren't innocents. They were the ones responsible for the sickness raging through Atlantis. They were Cadmus operatives who had dumped dangerous, radioactive chemicals into the sea and killed innocent marine life. They were _guilty_.

Involuntarily, his mind drifted back to Queen Mera and her unborn son. Were they alright? Had the sickness infected them too? Would they be okay? And what about Garth and … Tula?

Swallowing, the leader of Young Justice reined in his thoughts and forced himself to focus on the scene before him. After being caught, one of the 'ringleaders' or the government project had been questioned (where Aqualad had polished his… interrogation skills) and spilled on where the Cadmus factories were, what they were doing and who the head of the project was. He was killed quickly shortly after.

Of course, Kaldur knew that the factories that they destroyed weren't all that Cadmus and Amanda Waller had to offer. Waller probably wasn't even the leader of leaders. The operative that they had gotten the information from wasn't in the big leagues; that was for sure, but since that information was all that he had to offer, why not take it?

"Son." Black Manta rasped, looking pointedly at a tower that seemed to be floating down onto the ground gently with an aura of green surrounding it. A ring of dirt was misplaced and flew up when it landed on the ground. Behind it, a figure faintly outlined by green floated up into the air and proceeded to stabilize another part of the building – Green Lantern.

He nodded at his father and mentor before opening the latch, drawing his water bearers, and diving into the deep blue.

He would have to take care of their… little problem.

* * *

><p>Shit. He had lost sight of the Lantern.<p>

But of course, being the cool headed atlantean he was, Kaldur only drew a water bearer, extracted water from the air and lashed it out.

A second later, the wall crumbled where it had been hit, splitting the whole section of the factory into two and ultimately collapsing in on itself. A green barrier shot up suddenly above a crowd of fleeing workers, sheltering them from the falling debris. The Atlantean couldn't help but smile.

_Found you._

Drawing the other water bearer and spinning them round his webbed fingers, his normally black tattoos glowing with the power that coursed through his veins, two water whips formed at his touch.

Flicking the two water bearers in Green Lantern's direction, they curled around him. The shelter disappeared once Lantern was in his clutches, struggling against his restraints. Now that he got a closer look, Aqualad could tell that this was the second green lantern – John Stewart.

Releasing his hold on one of the water bearers and using it to conduct electricity from the broken circuits lying on the floor, the sparks formed into a line. Smiling at Stewart, he lashed it out. Lantern's eyes widened upon seeing the electricity and powered up his ring. It formed a ball and expanded it until the water restraints around him failed and dropped to the ground.

Growling slightly, the atlantean summoned water to re-form his water bearers. GL's luminous green eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. "Aqualad, please stop. We can make this all right. J'onn's already looking for a cure-"

He was cut off by Kaldur, who had stood from his crouch. "We're not sick. There is no need for a cure." He spat out the word cure like it was _poisonous_.

Green Lantern frowned. "Ok, but I'm sure we'll help you through… this… Please come quietly, I don't want to hurt you, Aqualad."

Looking down slightly and relaxing, Kaldur said, "I'm afraid… I have to decline that." Snapping up to an offensive position, he smirked. "And I think you're mistaken. You won't have to worry about hurting me. You'll do better worrying about yourself."

Charging forwards, the atlantean ducked a few green disks that were thrown his way before striking out with an electrical whip. GL put up a barrier before projecting a tank around Kaldur and covering it with a lid.

The atlantean rapped at the green projectile a while before retreating so that he leaned against the wall of the tank. "Green Lantern reporting here. I've located and caught Aqualad."

"Good Work, Lantern." J'onn replied from the watch tower. "I'm-"

Green Lantern was thrown back by the sudden force from inside his projectile. The sudden energy made the already unstable buildings around them shake and crumble. Electricity buzzed around him as he elongated and strengthened the water whips, watching the fallen lantern as he groaned, waking up and clutching at his head where it had been hit.

"Green Lantern, come in!" J'onn's voice sounded crackly over the broken communicator. "Green Lante-"

Kaldur plucked it out of his ear and stepped on it, ending the transmission. "I hope you can still use your ring…" He laughed. "You don't look that good."

Quickly wrapping the whips around Stewart's body, Green Lantern was picked up and flung back onto the wall of one of the last standing buildings. He left a human shaped dent on the brick before sliding down onto the ground.

That did it.

Aqualad watched as the building toppled over the semi-conscious Green Lantern.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? love it? Hate it?<strong>_

_**Tune in for the next chapter!**_

_**Please REVIEW! :D**_

_**Until next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Mentorship Part 2

**Hello :)**

**Today I'll answer some questions from the Reviews, but other than that, THANKYOU! To those who reviewed! It really made my day by knowing that people actually read and Like my stories :)**

**(Rowena Prince's Question) About the guards that were killed by Young Justice : YES. They were really killed by them. Wally won't interfere cos like I said, they all know that killing is nesseccary for _what they want to do_ and the guards were actually firing at them, so killing them is like Self defence. if not killed, the teens might get injured or their plan might get foiled. Wally doesn't like killing, especially unessecarily like with Black Canary, but he understands that there will be casualties that cannot be prevented.** (Haha did you see my hint there? :P)

**(Dark Goddess of Shadows' Question) No prob about explaining the costume. Ok, one question for you. Do you think a girl like Megan would like black on her costume? :) I don't think so. She'd want more colourful colours, don't you think? Besides, their hideout's the best they have thanks to Robin's security system, megan can shapeshift into stealth mode easily and they want to be recognized for what they do to enrage the Justice league.**

**Thats mostly it for the essential questions that need to be answered. Feel free to drop by a comment, hi or a question in the reviews.**

**IMPORTANT! Wally. is. Not. Weak. OK? He _can_ kill, and easily too, but he _doesn't want to_. See the difference? hhahahahah :)**

**ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING! before we start the story. The number of reviews are just baffling and demoralizing. I hate how so many people (More than a thousand) read this story more than once, don't even acknowledge it by at least adding it to Alerts. Then, the reviews are just killer. Chapter 7 had 16 reviews, and I was so happy! So i churned out another two chapters really quickly. Chapter 8 had only 8 reviews. It was cut down by half! I was so sad when I found out and I could only write one chapter at a slow pace. For Chapter 9, I only got 4 reviews. Thats another half. I can hardly write the next chapter.**

**I mean, I know so many people are reading and most are skipping over this Authors note and hardly anyone is reviewing anymore. So why should I just update the next chapter? Will this chapter get only 2 reviews? Cut in half again? Then the next chapter would only have 1, then 0. **

**I'm just really demoralized right now. To all those loyal reviewers, thanks for sticking with me! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>__**hot me out of the sky**_

_**You're my kryptonite**_

_**You keep making me weak**_

_**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**_

_**-One Direction, "One Thing"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Mentorship Part 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>Superboy huffed slightly as he lifted a specialized weight in one of Luthor's exercise rooms. After Sphere crashed into Lex's CEO office (Complete with plush leather couches) during their race, Lex had been keeping Conner busy with exercise, weights and Martial arts; the last of which failed miserably when the Meta had defeated all six of Luthor's champions with relative ease (thanks to Black Canary's training and Robin's tricks).<p>

Lex had been busying himself with readying the kryptonite proof suit that he promised the young clone. Seeing as Lexcorp was actually a legitimate business and it would be extremely suspicious to have a teenager flying around or throwing around things that were more than forty times his weight, Superman's foe introduced Superboy to the exercise rooms with specialized weights and programs.

"…The six teenagers to this day are still missing. The latest anybody has heard from Young Justice that the league has released to the public was the bombings of the Government factories near to the Atlantic, where Aqualad has been seen collaborating with Black Manta…"

Superboy sat up from his position and wiped away the sweat on his brow, listening to the reporter from Metropolis daily. The Daily Planet Newspaper lay on the ground next to the door, untouched. Petting Wolf gently, Conner sighed and stood, walking out the door.

He was so bored without Megan. Conner hoped she would find what she needed to find soon. Until then, he would have to remain bored and deal with Luthor.

Hmmm… Maybe Luthor had something for him to do.

* * *

><p>"No I don't. Go lift weights or something." Luthor sighed, irritated, as he wrote down some things on a piece of paper and walked around the room, checking on all the scientists. In front of them was a large window that overlooked a room with a Kevlar-like suit that was undergoing some extremely intense experiments, by the look of it, since it was currently being shot at by five flamethrowers.<p>

Conner grunted. He already did that.

Lex sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Teenagers were hormone raged beings that were typically and generally annoying. Adding to that the fact that this particular teenager was actually his enemy's clone, which made him almost unbearable; especially with that stupid wolf. The only thing that could be counted as useful and interesting was that piece of alien technology 'sphere'.

An alarm sounded and Luthor walked over to the security room. It was a minor alarm, but it wouldn't hurt to check. He didn't want that Boy Scout to damage his plans when almost all his pieces were in place. That was just absurd, and even more irritating. That fact was multiplied many times with the knowledge and sense that Superboy had been following him since the Meta stepped foot into the testing room.

One of the security cameras around the lexcorp buildings was zoomed in on a flying human. Looking closer, he was specifically a Thanagarian.

"Superboy, come here." Luthor ordered impatiently. "You'll be happy to know that I have something you can do."

* * *

><p>Hawkman, or Katar Hol, as he went by back in Thanagar, had been patrolling Metropolis for Superman. The man of steel was busy combing the streets of Jump City for the team; and he had specifically instructed for the Thanagarian to patrol the areas around the Lexcorp buildings a few more times than normal.<p>

He had rolled his eyes at Superman's paranoia. He should stop hanging around the bats.

Flapping his wings silently, Katar looking around for any suspicious activity. Metropolis was a decent city, not like Batman's Gotham; in fact, it was almost like it was a city version of the boy scout himself – a sunshine filled space with hardly any crime; a glorified city at the pinnacle of its prosperity.

Before Hawkman could think anymore, he was smashed into a building on his side by an incredible amount of force. Groaning and shaking his head as his grip tightened on his grip on mace. The weapon lit up as sparks danced around its spiked globe head.

Looking around, Hawkman saw that he had literally crashed into the building. Around him, workers were staring at him in open mouthed shock as he got back to his feet, halfway through typing something. One of them at the coffee machine had forgot to switch it off and the coffee in the cup was already spilling out.

"Sorry about the intrusion…" Katar apologised courteously while checking if his wings were not broken from the hit. With a strong swoop, he was off of the ground. Flying out of the hole he had come in through, the Thanagarian faced his attacker.

Superboy was floating in the air with his arms crossed over his chest, a small smirk on his face. "Took you long enough."

Just as he finished his sentence, Hawkman was thrown backwards and smashed into the glass of the office building. Breaking through the glass, Superboy held him by the throat while pushing him right through pillars, computers, tables, chairs and finally glass as they broke out of the confines of the building again and Hawkman was able to wrestle free of the clone's death grip.

Hawkman was a man of few words and more actions – a trait shared by most Thanagarians, seeing as they were made specifically for fighting and war. So, he wasted few words by grunting before charging forward and slamming his mace into Superboy's face.

Only, Superboy wasn't there. The weapon crashed into the brick part of the building they had just broken through from. Swiftly pulling it out, Katar swung it around again.

Superboy gasped, twitching slightly as the mace met with his palm, the electricity surging through him. Katar took the chance and smashed the mace into Superboy's chest. The teen flew backwards on touch, flying into another building.

"J'onn, Hawkman here." Katar connected to the watchtower, watching the hole in the building carefully. If it was the same superboy as the last time he'd seen him, the teen would have a hard time even moving... "I've located Superboy."

Before J'onn could answer, Hawkman had been thrown back by Superboy again, who had also taken off his communicator and dropped it down seventy stories.

…But then again this Superboy wasn't the Superboy the Justice league knew. Unfortunately for Katar, he didn't have any Kryptonite on him.

Forcing his hand back, his mace was let go and it plummeted down a long way before finally probably smashing into someone's car; the alarm sounding and echoing around for miles.

Slamming him into the wall again, aiming for his head, Katar saw stars and the lines of Superboy's head began to become blurry. His strength was leaving him, Hawkman knew that. He would be unconscious in a minute. If he were lucky, he'd wake up. If he wasn't, this was the last thing he would see.

The last thing he saw were Superboy's eyes glowing bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know Hawkman and Hawkwoman are married in the YJ universe? I had no idea until I reasearched them! :D So awesome! I find Thanagarians, their masks and their wings cool! Don't you? They get to fly naturally and all that.<strong>

**Have you watched Justice League: Crisis on two earths? It's really awesome and Angelique, Hawkgirl's alternate self, was really pretty and cool! She looked like an angel! **

**I ended on a kind of Cliffy!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**It makes my day :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Mentorship Part 3

_**Hello!**_

_**I'm really grateful to those of you who reviewed because you helped me pick up my pieces and motivated me to write! YAY! We've passed the 100th Review Mark! :D**_

_**one person I really wanna thanks is AnnoCat. She was really supportive and even drew a fantastic picture of Artemis and Megan in their new costumes! :D I was really surprised and it was a very pleasant one, for the record!**_

_**(yorkiepudding) As for how Harley will act... You'll have to wait for the chapter! :) haha One thing I have to clear up is that in this story, Harley is actually a teen. and for the background story, You'll have to wait for it too! ^~^**_

_**(AnnoCat) About Superboy's eyes glowing red in the last chapter, thats his heat vision. If Superman were evil he'd use that to lobotomize or kill the enemy after holding them down. And it isn't training but actually real. :)**_

_**(may yuki) Crisis on two earths is a really awesome movie in the Justice League universe that is in between JL and JLU. But it was produced by the same producers from Young Justice instead of the usual. And yes, it is available on Youtube.**_

_**(Zarsla) yep. It is kinda easy to connect the dots isn't it? Hahaha but number 1: Young Justice has been causing alot of mayhem and not much of the press would have figured it out. number 2: Of course, Bruce Wayne will just have to do some crowd control won't he? hahahah You'll have to read to find out what happens next!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT NOTES!<strong>_

_**1. Do you guys mind if I bring in a teenaged Giganta into the story? I love her character designs!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everybody seems to be looking forward to the Robin chapter! <strong>_

_**hahahaha Cheers to passing 100 reviews!**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEWS = LOVE :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Mentorship part 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>'Thwack!' Her first arrow was split into two as the second arrow flew through the air gracefully and slit through the wood cleanly. Faint clapping grew louder as her father stepped closer.<p>

Sportsmaster emerged from the shadows, his face clear of the white ski mask he normally wore. "I've trained you well."

Artemis resisted the urge to growl at the man and instead walked over to the bench where she'd left her face towel and water bottle. Truthfully, the archer couldn't stand her egoistic father and how he'd claimed to have taught her all that she knew. She was a naturally gifted archer; able to aim and hit the target no matter what the situation was. He was the one who showed her how to channel that talent into the bow and arrow, but she learnt her own tricks by learning how to survive on the streets of downtown Gotham.

She learnt from herself. Not Sportsmaster. And certainly _not_ Oliver Queen.

Her father was not just useless in legal things, but had also abandoned her, a year before her mother was released from prison. She was left to her own street smarts to survive; so she stole. A pinch from here, a pinch from there. It was Gotham, after all. Nobody paid much attention to the petty crimes with the Joker running around throwing laughing gas everywhere.

In other cities, they told horror stories on what happened in Gotham – Late night mugging, Gruesome murders, kidnapping, Men in penguin suits, Women in Cat suits and the clown whose laugh everyone feared. In Gotham, those same stories were told for survival – What places to avoid, how you hold your breath when smoke fills the street and how you run when you hear that laugh.

The difference between Gotham and other cities was big. Scarily big.

And her father had left her to fend for herself in it.

"Is Cheshire back yet? I promised Megan I'd get him and I'm not about to go all the way to Star to hunt his ass down. Not when Cheshire's supposed to be leading him to us." The blonde archer stated after drinking a long swig of water.

Sportsmaster frowned at his blonde daughter. The one that actually looked like him, and she went to join the good side. Now that she had finally turned over, he had a hard time getting her to acknowledge him.

Cheshire's lithe form slowly revealed itself as the shadows retreated back across her body. Even though you couldn't see her face, the smirk was heard clearly. "Looks like I'm here on time, no? Go on little girl, your buddy's waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Red Arrow looked around warily for the assassin, his bow loaded with an arrow. Cheshire had literally disappeared into thin air right before him, right when he was about to take that shot.<p>

Kicking the tiled roof roughly, Roy growled in frustration. There was something about that evasive cat that sparked something in him, but he couldn't get a hand on it. They'd been 'playing' for a very long time, but every time she was brought in, someone busted her out not more than three hours later. She was just so… _annoying_!

Roy quickly nocked an arrow and fired it with ease, aiming it at the slight shuffle behind him.

What he saw was not what he had expected.

A teenaged girl with a black costume and no mask caught the arrow just before it hit her square in the chest with a boxing glove. Throwing it away to the side, she gave the archer a smirk.

The archer growled slightly. Who was this girl? A new villain? If she was, she'd be finding herself getting acquainted with a cold cell that night. Frankly, Roy was in a very bad mood thanks to that stupid cat and he wasn't about to be polite, regardless of his superhero status. "Who the fuck are you?"

The girl laughed; a slightly hoarse, tinkling sound. She turned to circle him, revealing the bow on her back. "Don't you remember me, _speedy_?"

"It's red arrow." Harper snapped at the black costumed archer. "Whoever you are, ex or something, I don't care. You're good, go away and we can both remain on good terms. You're bad, too bad cause you're going to make a trip to the police department. And if you're a fan, go away. I'm busy"

"Aw. Now I know why Red Arrow's fan base's so tiny." The circling stopped, her smirk turning into an amused smile. Their eyes met. A pair of dark grey ones and another of ocean blue.

Realization dawned. Clenching his bow tighter, the whites of his knuckles showing, Roy's eyes narrowed. "Artemis."

"Finally. I thought you'd never realise." The teen Super villain chuckled slightly, rolling her eyes in fake exasperation before dropping down into an offensive pose. "This is gonna be so fun."

Nocking an arrow so quickly, Red Arrow only had a second to duck before the sharp object soared past his head; the canary yellow hat he used to wear would have been shot off if he had been wearing it. Rolling back onto his knees and returning the shot with a few of his own, the other archer avoided them easily.

Running towards Roy, she struck out. Dropping his bow and the arrow he was about to fire to the ground, red arrow blocked the punch and dropped down, swiping out a leg. Grinning eerily, Artemis jumped before placing her hands firmly onto the older apprentice's shoulders and digging her nails in, flipping her and Roy over the edge and down three stories.

Flipping over and quickly shooting an inflation arrow onto the ground below them, a huge cushion immediately inflating and cushioning her fall. Red arrow, who had dropped his bow, snatched one of his own arrows from his quiver and stuck it to the wall. The titanium like object ground into the wall, slowing his fall until he was close to the ground.

"Man, I thought I had you there." Artemis shot him an indifferent look. Furious, he rammed her into the wall of the alley and choked her by placing his arm and pressing it down on her throat.

"Where are they, Artemis Crock?" Harper growled, pressing down just a '_little bit'_ more.

The girl coughed slightly before shrugging – or at least attempting to. "Why should I tell you, Harper?"

"I warned you not to hurt my friends." Red arrow stated bluntly. He was trying his best not to blush. But from the way he was interrogating her, it was hard not to notice how close their bodies were, almost pressing against each other.

The archer queen smirked slightly as a light flush sprinkled her 'senior's' cheeks, and ignoring how her air supply was cut off, she leaned forward so their faces were mere inches apart.

Their lips met, and Red Arrow froze.

Just what she needed.

Taking advantage of the force that was suddenly not there, Artemis pushed Roy off balance and kicked him in the stomach heavily. Dealing another roundhouse kick to Roy's head, the teen was groaning on the ground when a dart from Cheshire's dart gun penetrated his skin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow. Was that just unexpected or what? xP haha<em>**

**_Ok ok, I know this chapter probably wasn't that interesting but guess what:_**

**_ROBIN'S CHAPTER IS... NEXT!_**

**_:D Aren't you excited? hahaha _**

**_Please continue reading and Reviewing._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW 3_**


	12. Chapter 12: Mentorship Part 4

_**Hello! :)**_

_**I'm back with another chapter! Since so many people were looking forawrd to it I hope I didn't mess up :/ If I did I'm so so so so so so so so so Sorry! **_

_**THANK YOU! To everyone who reviewed! **_

_**(may yuki) Roy did NOT fall in love with Artemis. I like experimenting with couples and shippings so you'll see a bit of everything in the story. The only definite couples there are will be canon, like SuperboyxMiss Martian. :)**_

_**(Dark Goddess Of Shadows) As for the people who want to see the pic that AnnoCat drew for me of Artemis and Megan, I've asked her if I can post it online and give the link. So, I'll just wait for her reply and if everything's good I'll post the link with the next chapter :)**_

_**(iSniffMarkers) Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it cos you're doing it even though you're in pain.. :)**_

_**(FallenHope-Angel) For the Villain mentors.. I knew I said they were trained to their full potential, but they don't really know what's happening in the blackmarket, etc etc, so they have some villains to show them the ropes before **_**Something happens**_**... ;) heehee**_

_**(Revenietta) As for KF, you'll just have to wait until I post his chapter ;) **_

_**(AnnoCat) Really? You can draw it too? xP Sorry if I'm asking alot haha. You're ann AWESOME reader and a very good artist! Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**(first-on-the-dark-side) Hey, first reviewer! :) It's not that I'm totally dependent on the reviews, but it's just that from day one its been 8-12 reviews and when they dip, I'm extremely worried that my chapter wasn't up to standards, it sucked, people lost interest in it, stopped reading it or abandoned it and stuff like that. I guess its just because I'm paranoid. ^~^ Wait... I have poor grammar?**_

_**(Tigress62) The simulation really changed something in their minds, not only to spite their mentors. :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! We're past a hundred reviews and still going strong!<strong>_

_**Feel free to ask me anything in the reviews. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Please REVIEW! :D**_

_**Its my drug ;) haha**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Mentorship part 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shadows flickered around the colourful carnival decorations with the only source of light as the old TV set in the middle of the room. A slightly disfigured giggle echoed around the run down warehouse – a product of one of the hyenas that Harley and Joker kept around; as for whether it was Bud or Lou, Robin couldn't differentiate.<p>

Dick Grayson sat on a purple chair with an elongated back that was topped with a clown's smiling face. He felt like ripping Bruce Wayne's face off of the Tv set, but instead settled for clenching his fists on the armrests on the sides of his chair.

"I never knew Richard was Robin. He had always practiced the gymnastics and acrobatics he was taught during his time in the circus in our private gym but I have no idea where he learned martial arts. It must have been Batman who taught-" The TV set was thrown back as Dick sent a spinning kick in its direction, breaking a hole through the screen. The images fizzled and faded before disappearing.

"Someone's in a bad mood." A cheerful giggle brought the young billionaire out of his reverie. Pursing his lips, Robin placed his mask back on his face and over his eyes just as Harley Quinn stepped out of the shadows, her two 'baby' hyenas prowling behind her.

Blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails at the sides of her head and her face was painted white, baby blues lined with eyeliner. Shapely lips were painted bright red, covering pearly white teeth behind. She wore Skin tight pants that were divided into half by colour. On one side, it was red with a small black diamond on her thigh with a black knee high boot. On the other side, it was black with a small red spade on her thigh with a red knee high boot.

Above that, the pants were supported with a black belt – a Joker version of the utility belt – that lay low on toned hips. Her flat, lower stomach was left bare by a tight red top with black straps with small metal rimmed holes dotting them hanging loosely around her thin waist that ended in two tails right above her belly button.

Two guns were hung at the back of her belt and there was a black band on her right upper arm, a black ring on the middle finger of her right hand, as well as a white glove that ended at her shoulder on her left hand. A picture of 'Mista Jay' was safely tucked into her belt with only the joker's face showing.

"Harley," Robin smiled. Now that he got closer to her, she seemed extremely nice. She understood his knack for messing up the English language and her accent was fun to mimic too.

According to Batman's files, Harleen Quinzel was barely 15 years old. She met the Joker when she stowed away in her aunt's car, who was heading for her Psychiatrist job in Arkham Asylum. It was there were she had met the Joker, where he messed with her mind and where she decided to join him in terrorizing the world. Robin had no idea what the girl saw in the Joker, but he saw the potential she had to becoming _one of them_.

"Mista' Jay's got good news for ya, birdie. Batman showed." The Joker's 'sidekick' grinned, hopping in front of him. Robin knelt down to pet the hyenas, both of which laughed at his touch as though he were tickling them. Since he wasn't considered their food anymore, Dick found the two animals quite tame; like pet dogs that had a wild streak. "And he brought a surprise! Little Miss Batgirl's with him. Ain't that fun? A whole party!"

Batgirl? That was… interesting.

He knew Bette had quit after the Joker had shot her leg. She still walked with a slight limp but nobody really noticed other than him and Barbara. She was well enough to play on the netball team and bring them home with a gold trophy but not well enough to get back out of retirement. Not that Bruce would have let her, either. If she was in it, it would only be to give information – she had always been a star hacker.

So the other and the only choice was… _Babs_.

Harley was only slightly startled when Robin burst into laughter right before her. She lived with the Joker after all. When the laughter faded, Dick shot her a smile that reminded her of the Joker, before cackling and disappearing, leaving her behind.

Sighing dreamily, she smiled as she petted the two hyenas; their laughter bouncing off the colourful walls. "Don't ya just love that laugh?"

* * *

><p>Batman had just cut the two of them out of the rope that held them, suspended, over a bubbling pot of acid. Batgirl smiled as the two of them landed on the ground next to the metal vat, immediately going back to back as they faced the darknes. It was almost just like old times, other than the fact that Robin wasn't there with them.<p>

A familiar laugh echoed around the dark space, joined by another.

Was that Dick?

The Joker stepped out of the shadows, a maniacal smile on playing on his green painted lips. "How are ya, Bats, little girly bats?"

Barbara bristled slightly at the nickname. "Dick." Batman growled from next to her.

There was a slight pause before the shadows seemed to take colour and shape, moulding into the form of a smirking Dick Grayson. "Was that meant as an insult or were you just calling me?"

"Maybe both." Barbara growled, just as the Joker gave a crazy laugh and launched a few laughing gas bombs at batman. Batgirl struck at Robin, making him dodge the shot before returning it with swiping kick that failed to bring the highly trained girl down. "Looks like I'm not that rusty after all."

The two past friends sparred, though Barbara noticed that Dick was holding back. What was wrong with him? This was a battle, and even when they practiced with each other in the bat cave the boy didn't ever go easy on her because he knew she could handle it.

Unless… unless he was leading her away!

Realising this fact, Barbara immediately spun around and started to sprint towards the lighted area where Batman was fighting the Joker's goons with his gas mask in place.

Something thin wrapped itself around her body and she was yanked back forcefully, rolling onto the ground. The world spun slightly around her but she cut through her restraints before shooting up and facing Robin.

"Robin, what's the matter with you? Why are you even with the Joker?" Batgirl questioned as she held onto the Kevlar on his shoulders and tossed him over herself. Before hitting the ground, he shook her off and rolled into a somersault before pushing up so he was back on his feet.

"You broke your promise, Babs." Robin frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as the Joker cackled in the background, amongst battle noises. That stopped her, guilt flooding her mind. The trust they shared was also made up of promises, and now that that particular promise was broken…

A hard object connected with her head and pain exploded her sensed before everything wobbled and shook as she collapsed to the ground.

Rob…

The last thing she saw was Harley Quinn smiling down at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooh! Isn't that mysterious? hahaha<strong>_

_**Was it asterous? or Disasterous, heavy on the dis?**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Mentorship Part 5

_**Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Sorry I couldn't update sooner xD I was really busy with school and I was waiting for AnnoCat's PM on the link. I decided not to wait and put it up on my very sucky and inactive tumblr xD haha Just delete the two pairs of brackets but leave the dots and it should be fine. Tell me if there are any problems!**_

_**Link for Artemis and Miss Martian's picture : **_http:/pinkfluffylolipops(.)tumblr(.)com/post/16058512029/art-by-annocat-design-by-chocolatpen-me

_**(Lavandersalamander) Thanks! Sorry about the not-enough-Joker-ness! It's just that his personality is so extreme! And I had no idea how to fit him in between Harley and Batman! Harley and Joker have the same kind of relationship as in the batman cartoons, though its kinda toned down because of harley's age and it sways to more of a incest-mentor-student kinda thing :P Haha Yes, last chapter was more of RobinxHarley. I dunno how it'll develop though. hmm.. I've gotta say i have no idea how the joker sees Robin! :/**_

_**(may yuki) yup. Remember in "Our Family", Megan drew a body that couldn't function without Red Arrow? Yep. Thats why Roy is definitly joining the team.**_

_**(Rhia-of-Themyscira) As for batgirl... you'll have to see what happens next! ;) KF's chapter will be different from the others cos he stayed behind with Megan. And also, theres the entrance of Giganta in this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is a little different from other chapters.<strong>_

_**If you didn't see, the link to the pics are further up on this authors note.**_

_**I apologise if you think its sucky. There isn't much action in this chapter. :)**_

_**Now that this chapter is over and the last chapter is next, you know who the next person is don't you? haha. remember to check out the pics!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEWS = LIKE/LOVE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Mentorship part 5<strong>_

* * *

><p>The pub was silenced as the front door creaked open to reveal a teen.<p>

Well, it wasn't the fact that it was a pub with alcohol and technically, illegal for the kid to be there. It was Harry's pub, after all. Most of its patrons were criminals; some had even broken out of prison a few times.

It was just that the teen that was standing in front of them had been in the News lately.

And besides, that teen was one in red and yellow _spandex_.

Namely, Kid Flash.

Spotting the Central City Rogues, the red haired boy blurred over to them before plopping down on the last free chair that circled their table. Signalling to the stunned waitress, he ordered a Coke happily before staring back at the five familiar faces of the flash's Rogue Gallery.

They remained that way, silent and staring even after the waitress placed a can of coke and a cup half filled with ice onto the table and scurried away. Kid Flash broke eye contact so he could pry open the lid to the scarlet can and poured the fizzy drink into the cup.

Sighing slightly, he pulled off his mask, flung it onto the table and started sucking on the straw, looking up at the Rogues again with big emerald green eyes.

Trickster was the first one out of shock. He practically flew out of his seat and engulfed Wally in a bone breaking hug. When 17 year old villain finally relaxed and backed away, the other rogues were back to normal.

"Hey, kid." Captain Cold nodded at him, looking pointedly at the mask on the table and back at the speedster's face. Had he just – finally – taken off his mask and showed them his face? Of course he knew that Wally West's and Kid Flash's face was plastered everywhere and shown on international TV, but seeing it on a screen and seeing it real life was totally different.

The other rogues took turns to greet the kid and the six of them settled into a comfortable conversation.

Mirror Master thought he'd never see the day that the kid would show them his face, or, for that matter, change sides. Now he was sitting in front of them with his mask off, calling them uncles and chatting like they were old friends.

Well, in a way they were. Since Kid flash appeared more than 3 years before, the Central City Rogues fought with them. And even before, when Flash was only a new Superhero, they had been battling him, and even before that when the rogues hadn't been made yet.

It _had_ been a long time. Just that they didn't notice.

Pied Piper remembered the old times.

When he had almost trapped the flash; When Kid Flash appeared by the older speedster's side; when the rogues were formed; when they were visited by Kid Flash and his mentor in prison… Those were the times. The thing was that things and people, even though they were enhanced, changed. Sometimes the changes were good and sometimes they'd be bad. But altogether, nothing would ever be the same.

Captain Boomerang was brought out of his thoughts by the young speedster's clear laugh. That laugh didn't belong there, in the dark, dingy shadows where the villains plotted and everything seemed hopeless. It belonged in the light where Supers thrived and all was well.

Trickster was having the time of his life; or the best time of his life he could have without moving or hurting people. Wally was funny, nice and he understood what being Trickster felt like. It was fun to talk to him like this. They laughed so much and he felt so… _happy._

The closest they'd ever played together was darts in prison and even then it was slightly awkward with the flash watching and Wally unable to swear or say anything 'fun'.

The speedster laughed again, and Trickster couldn't help but marvel at the sound.

* * *

><p>It was around 1am in the morning and Wally had just come out from Harry's pub. Deciding to go for a little walk around town, the speedster strolled along slowly looking around at the city.<p>

He was sure that his uncle was asleep by this time, or at some other city looking for the team. There hadn't been much crime in either of the twin cities lately, anyway. There was hardly anybody on the streets and as for the teens who did stumble past the street, they were too drunk to realise anything.

One of them had even thought Wally was his _girlfriend_ – "Jenny! You're so beautiful in that dress! Didn't you ruin it at prom when… something? Yeah… Something happened? Wait, or were you Kim?" – Who would even wear a bright red and yellow dress to prom anyway?

As he turned the street, a security alarm went off, ringing into the night as another one rung right down the street. An old lady who had been walking… _very _slowly… down the street looked up in stunned silence.

Out of a Jewellery store, four masked men smashed the door out just as Wally hid behind a car that was parked in front of him. They broke through the display cabinet, ransacking the velvet display of anything of value.

Around that time down the street, a girl brought down the front door with a strong kick. A sack was slung over her shoulder as she looked over to the other four robbers.

They had noticed the old lady, who was staring at them with shock reflecting on her face, brown eyes widening. One of the robbers held up a gun to her chest, preparing to shoot her. The old lady closed her eyes just as someone shouted "No!"

Within seconds, the girl had grown very tall. So much so that with a single kick, the robber who was about to shoot the old lady had been thrown back into the wall, and lay there unconscious. The other robbers were easily dealt with by the same method and soon, only the three of them remained on the street. The girl shrank back to her normal size, seemingly with ease.

The old lady thanked the girl before scurrying off down the road.

It was then did Wally choose to reappear on the street. Crossing the road casually, he smiled genuinely. "Nice save."

The girl had long, straight platinum red hair tied into a high ponytail by gold bands. She had pale blue eyes and two round, golden earrings that seemed to grow with her hung on her ears. She wore a gold necklace and a short, pink, one shouldered dress with a golden belt that hung on toned hips. On her feet, she wore golden sandals. **(A/N: Refer to Giganta from Justice league unlimited)**

She seemed startled by his sudden appearance. "You're… Kid Flash!"

"Finally! Someone remembers my name correctly!" Wally chuckled, folding his arms.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Who wouldn't? Now that your team's info's everywhere, anyway."

The Sirens in the distance grew louder and the screeching of tires seemed to be heading their way. Picking the yet unnamed girl up in a fireman's carry, Wally gave the surprised girl a smiled. "Welcome to The Wally Express. Hold on tight and I hope you have a nice trip!"

With that, he zoomed off to the other side of town and stopped at a park. It was vacated for obvious reasons, and the neighbourhood was empty of people, so he lowered her down gently.

Grinning, she stretched her right hand out, the golden bangles on her wrists clanking together softly. "The name's Giganta. I'm 15."

Smiling back and taking her hand in a firm shake, the speedster answered. "Kid Flash, Wally, whatever."

The two sat on the swings and talked till daybreak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it guys?<em>**

**_Thumbs up or Thumbs down?_**

**_Please REVIEW! :D_**


	14. Chapter 14: Mentorship Part 6

_**Hello again! :)**_

_**This is the final installment of the "Mentorship" parts, NOT the end of the story (may yuki) ! I just wanted to clear that up. There's still more to go! :)**_

_**For this chapter, there's not much "action", though this chapter is really important! :) Theres some HawkxDove brotherly fluff and Megan talking about J'onn. No Romance here, though. haha ^~^**_

_**This is the link to AnnoCat's picture. (She wants to know what you think so please comment on her DA pic :) Either that or you could enter a review about that.) : cherryblossoms24(.)deviantart(.)com(/)art(/)YJ-Artemis-and-Megann(-)280218935**_

_**I don't think there's much to tell you today so I'll let you go on to the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Please REVIEW! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: Mentorship part 6<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hank gritted his teeth and flinched, gasping involuntarily and with surprise. Dove hung his head sadly and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see his brother being hurt so badly by the Manhunter's niece.<p>

It was… _wrong_. It wasn't natural. Heroes wouldn't hurt each other for anything! But the teens weren't exactly _heroes_ anymore, were they.

In front of them, Megan was floating in the air with a green aura around her as she extended her hands. The martian's open eyes were a bright green.

She had been in that position for very long. According the clock on the wall, it had been more than four straight hours since Megan had last moved. Hank was unconscious but groaned out in pain frequently. Kid Flash still wasn't back from wherever he went to.

Come back… Dove begged out. Come back and stop Megan from killing my brother!

As much as he hated to admit it, Don was scared. Normally he felt the adrenaline rush from the powers of Hawk and Dove, normally he could defend himself, normally he knew what he was getting into. But this, this was different. The "scared" he was experiencing was cold and bitter; biting and freezing his insides.

He wanted Megan to stop, give his brother back to him; but he was afraid of what could happen if the martian resurfaced but Hank didn't.

Don was sacred for his brother.

* * *

><p>Hank's mental world was pretty simple. Simple for someone like her, anyway.<p>

Walking along another red archway floating about in a yellow universe dotted with fluffy blue clouds and a green sun. Memories were displayed like a show surrounded by white mist, lining the pathway at intervals as she travelled through Hank's inner universe.

Once she'd entered the superhero's mind, the martian had started to make her way to the "Central Core", the place where a person's ability to make thoughts and generate a personality was based in. That was where she guessed she could change their minds, figuratively and literally.

Normally, human minds weren't designed for any "intruders" like Martians' minds were, because, technically, there weren't supposed to be any humans who could read or go into one's mind, therefore for a human, there wouldn't be any particular road blocks unless it was one for a tragic or shocking event the brain didn't want to remember of fear for shocking the Core and paralysing or driving the human insane.

A martian's mind had blocks everywhere, securing his mind as his own.

A meta human's mind. That was something she had never experienced before.

Which was why she was shocked when a strong telepathic block sprang up right outside the Core, blocking her form entering. When she'd finally disabled it, a second "assault" sprang up as a defence reflex, destroying itself completely but also sending her back past Hank's memories. It had also probably hurt Hawk himself mentally.

That brought her back to the present as she trudged down the winding path. Trees had started springing up after a while. Those trees were in a half-withering state; where autumn was dying but winter was still far from reach. The leaves fell silently, some branches already barren of any red or green leaves.

Miss Martian refrained from looking or hearing things from the memories. She still respected another mind's pride and privacy even without protective blocks. It was the first law and teaching of her people, after all. And no matter how much she distanced herself from her mentor, those rules still stroke something in her.

Speaking of her mentor, Megan was sure that it was J'onn himself who had set up the barrier on Hawk's mind. He might have put one on Dove, too.

Fluttering of a single pair of wings and the movement it brought forth attracted the martian's attention, though she still remained walking. A brown hawk landed on a tree gracefully, hardly shaking it. No leaves dropped.

It stared at her with large, unblinking black eyes. Ignoring the minor distraction and probably one of Hawk's mind's defences, she continued on under the hot sun.

The single brown hawk followed her the whole way through, landing, flying a little ahead, landing on a tree and waiting and flying off a bit again. Always in sight but always out of reach. Through his fifth birthday, learning martial arts with Dove, getting their powers, winning a gold trophy in Varsity football, studying with Dove and finally, being sent to Central Bank with All Star and being kidnapped by them.

The long road widened out to a pair of familiar, huge double doors, joined into tall, thick walls of mental security. There was no way to see beyond it. And flying was no use – there was also an invisible, protective wall above the core.

Screeching, the hawk that had followed her flew up into the air and burst into fire, tendrils of burning red spreading into the air and circling round her. Frowning slightly at the annoyance, Megan brought her hands out. A protective bubble of mental energy popped up around her and expanded, following her as she approached the double doors.

The last remains of the fire seemingly evaporated into the air, and the shield was dropped.

Before she could react, the martian was swooped into the air as a pair of sharp claws dug into the green skin of her shoulders. Crying out in pain, she released a wave of energy that made the bird drop her. Floating up before she hit the ground, Megan glared at her assailant as it landed on the top of the double doors as if mocking her.

It was huge. More than five meters in diameter, the scarlet Hawk stared her down from eyes behind a sharp, glinting beak. With a confident smirk, she flew up as the bird of prey soared down at her. They met head to head with the martian kicking its face and climbing onto its back.

The hawk regained its balance before doing something Megan did not expect it to do. Just like Hawk, it accelerated into a loop and up higher before dropping perpendicular to the ground. Letting go, she slowed to a normal pace, floating serenely in the air.

Hank's persona stopped its acceleration, flapping its long wings and screeching as it went in for the kill. Hitting miss martian with the impact of a car, she was thrown back into a tree. Groaning, it sagged before breaking at its base and toppling over in a mess of leaves and wood.

"Timber." She growled, getting up and breaking off the branches she was entangled with. Wiping away some blood from the side of her mouth, Megan's brow twitched slightly. "It's time I ended this."

Flying straight up, she apprehended the hawk head to head. Tossing it over her and sending the bird spiralling to the ground, she followed after it as the bird started to regain its composure. When it finally turned around, the martian punched it in the chest. The bird smashed into the ground with a sickening crack.

Satisfied, she turned to the Core, a slight smile gracing her features.

Now it was time for the real work to begin.

* * *

><p>Her auburn eyes snapped open, a triumphant smirk turning the sides of her mouth upwards. Expanding her mental capacity, she searched for her teammates and linked up their minds quickly.<p>

One in Gotham

One in Central

One in Star

One in Metropolis

One in the Atlantic

"I've got it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooh! Megan finally knows what to do! :)<strong>_

_**Cookies for Reviews! haha**_

_**Please REVIEW! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15: To Kill A Villain

_**Happy chinese New year! :D**_

_**Sorry about the slight delay! I was busy celebrating the Lunar New Year. **_

_**I guess hardly anyone here likes Megan, or was it the chapter? i hope this chapter isn't shit cos Reviews are like some kind of booster for me and there was a big loss of reviews in the last chapter. **_

_**Again, this is shorter than normal but it has a big impact. I've tried writing it as best as I can with a depletion in the reveiws.**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed! I tried ny best for you :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**Help Spur me on with a REVIEW! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: To Kill A Villain<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>I've got it…"<em>

Six mirrored smirks could be seen clearly through the haze of mental communication.

"_Now it's time to do the thing our 'mentors' never dared do."_

* * *

><p>The double doors slammed shut behind him as the Flash breezed into the room, almost literally as a gust of red and yellow wind. Almost as if appearing on his chair, Barry Allen matched Batman's glare from across the room. "Hurry up and get this over with, Bats. I need to find my nephew."<p>

Looking around the room, Bruce Wayne confirmed that the remaining core league members were present: Zatara, Red Tornado, Hawkwoman, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Flash.

Turning back to the screen, the Dark Knight was interrupted by the only Thanagarian in the room. "I understand Flash's anxiety but don't we have to wait for the others to arrive?"

Green Arrow nodded. "Yeah. Roy's not even here yet, and I take it that you invited him."

Batman only strengthened his steely glare. Four faces were shown on the projector screen next to the billionaire. "These four heroes were reported MIA in the last week; Green Lantern at 1000 on Monday, Hawkman at 1400 on Tuesday, Red Arrow at 2100 on Wednesday and Batgirl at 0300 on Friday, which is why they're not present."

Looking around at the shocked faces, the dark knight continued. "Green Lantern had been sent to one of the government's factories that was under attack from Black Manta. Further investigation proved that it was a part of CADMUS and had been dumping toxic Waste into the sea. He was apprehended by Aqualad and we lost contact with him shortly after. It is possible that he has been eliminated or killed by Kaldur."

"H-how?" Hal muttered from his side of the table, fiddling with the green lantern ring on his finger. It couldn't be! How had a teenager defeated one of the green lanterns and – maybe – killed him?

"Hawkman replaced Superman in his rounds when he was called in by the league to look for the team in another part of the world. Somewhere near the Lex Corp headquarters, he was ambushed by Superboy but was caught off guard and likewise with Green Lantern, it is possible that he has been killed."

Hawkwoman had to restrain herself from hurling her mace into the table and Superman clenched his fist with hardly any shock in his eyes – the tell-tale that he knew beforehand.

"Red Arrow had not been in contact with the league and the last anyone saw of him was in Star City the night of his disappearance."

Oliver frowned. "But there wasn't anything going on in Star that night, only a break in attempt at one of the minor banks in the city by Cheshire. I believed that Sp- Red had it covered, though."

Batman frowned back at the other rich playboy. "Because it didn't happen in Star. His arrows and blood were found in a part of Gotham by me that night, as while as a few green ones."

"Green?" Realisation dawned on the archer, and he shot up from his seat. "She lured Roy to Gotham… and straight to Artemis! Minor robberies were never Cheshire's style."

"I was distracted by the Joker, and batgirl was abducted by Robin on one of our rounds." Was all the bat had to say about the last hero. The room seemed to plunge into a freezing temperature after the words left his mouth.

All of them knew Batgirl was in retirement but they all also knew how stubborn she could be, if she was anything like Bruce. Barbara would have tried her best to help find Robin.

"The evidence says that our ex-protégés went to each of our foes. Aqualad to Black Manta, Superboy to Luthor, Artemis to Sportsmaster and Robin to the Joker. Kid Flash and Miss Martian have yet to be heard of, though."

"Did they do it just to spite us? It doesn't even make sense!" Clark pointed out, agitated. The other members felt it too. How did those kids turn around and bite them because of one mistake? Even though it was only one, it was still a big mistake. A huge one.

Before anyone else could talk, Batman growled, "There is still the other matter that has to be counted."

The temperature seemed to drop again. Every single hero in the room could feel the tension radiating from some of them – those that knew what had happened.

"Black Manta, Lex Luthor, Sportsmaster and the Joker were found dead this morning."

Silence…

Utter Silence…

"What!" Wonder woman exploded, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "How?"

"The culprits left fingerprints all over to prove that it was them that did it." Batman explained. "Black Manta had been tied to the sea floor a little way out of the coast by Aqualad, who also removed his helmet and drowned him intentionally. He also destroyed Manta's Submarine. Luthor was treated as a human punching bag before being dropped off the highest floor of the Lex Corp building by Superboy. The whole building, as well as the underground facilities, was then destroyed. Sportsmaster had been shot with a number of arrows before being repeatedly hit by a hockey stick until dead by Artemis. One of his hideouts in Gotham was burnt to the ground. Joker was beaten up with a crowbar and then ripped apart by his hyenas. All traces of Joker Gas had been destroyed, as well as his main hideout. Furthermore, all of their thugs were slaughtered."

"Are you certain it was the team who did it?" Flash questioned.

Zatara's mouth was pressed into a line and Captain Marvel was sitting there in open mouthed shock at the pictures that were displayed to the league members.

"Yes, at least for those that I mentioned." Batman answered smoothly. "Through the body count, Cheshire, Harley Quinn and the missing heroes were not found."

Black Canary wiped a stray tear from her eye. "But… why?"

"They wanted to prove themselves to us. That they could do what we wouldn't… _To kill a villain_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it?<strong>_

_**Loved it? Hated it?**_

_**Please leave a REVIEW! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16: Fugitives

_**Hello!**_

_**I fell sick and threw up. Except at that time I'd just woken up and I didn't have anything in my stomach so it was just this little pool of ... something... :P Then after getting back from the doctor i had trouble opening my files and Word Document. Finally, i sat down and wrote this chapter. And my stomach still hurts. :/ See how important you are! :D haha ok ok nevermind ^^**_

_**I appreciated all of the reviews you gave me :) We're nearly to 200! I can't believe it! **_

_**This chapter is written mostly in Roy's perspective, kinda. This is just something that will lead up to something else in the story :D I planned it out already and I really can't wait for all of your reactions.**_

_**Annocat: Sorry! I lost your email! Could you send it again? i finally found a picture of something like Harley's Costume. :)**_

_**You might notice that I add little swearings here and there. That's because I believe that they'd say it. Mostly Roy, though. Cos he's all grown up and gone solo hahaa :) **_

_**Some team interaction here, little changes and stuff. **_

_**You might want to pay attention to the little things; they might surprise you in the end when they build up )**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Please REVIEW! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: Fugitives<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ice cold liquid landed on his face, seeping into his costume and dripping down it. Roy stirred in his sleep. Who splashed cold water at him? And in his bedroom, too! Trying to move from his uncomfortable position, wondering how he'd gotten drunk and fallen asleep on a chair, the archer found it odd that his hands had been restrained behind him. His feet were immobile, too…<p>

Red Arrow's eyes shot open just as the memories of his abduction returned to him. Blinking at the bright fluorescent lights, he looked around him in confusion. Standing in front of him, were five of the six teenagers that had caused so much trouble in the past few weeks – Artemis Crock and Megan Morzz with their different costumes, Wally West with his cowl down, Dick Grayson in his Robin suit without a mask and Kaldura'hm, with the kind of confidence a leader should have shining in his eyes.

To his surprise, there were a few leaguers lined up next to him. All of them were tied to titanium chairs with metal sheets.

It looked like he was the last one awake.

"Finally, you're awake. I was wondering if I'd hit you too hard." Artemis smirked, crossing her arms over the grey arrow on her chest.

The other archer snarled back at her. Looking down the row of captives, her saw Hawkman, Green Lantern and… "Dove?" Red Arrow gasped slightly. The blonde boy looked worn out, and more importantly, where was his brother?

Seeing the look on Red's face, the hero hunched forward slightly in defeat, though he didn't say anything. The archer's eyes narrowed when he saw Don's unmasked face, realising that all three of the new captives had been unmasked.

That moment, the door at the side of the large space slammed open. Three teenagers walked in with full blown smirks on their faces, closely followed by a pair of hyenas who had a sack in each of its mouths. Two of them were girls, and girls that he only recognized from the league's criminal files.

"Harley Quinn?" Green Lantern questioned at the same time Hawkman gasped, "Giganta!"

The third one was the most shocking.

Hawk followed them in with a few sacks thrown over his shoulder. Harley Quinn, aide to the Joker, cartwheeled over to them, dumping two large sacks onto the table. She jumped onto Robin playfully, flinging and arm around his shoulder and cackling. Giganta rolled her eyes at the display, going over to Hawk and helping him sort out their goods.

Conner flew in after them, landing next to Megan. "They were pretty well coordinated, and Hawk's and Giganta's powers seemed to have increased already. But as for Harley, I'll need Robin to assess her. The cops hadn't even arrived when we left, and only three alarms were tripped the whole way through. For a first time, I'd call it a success."

Robin nodded, glancing at the clown, who had detached herself from him but still flanked him and looked on in interest. Megan weaved her hand into Superboy's, squeezing slightly as she smiled up at him from her perch on a chair.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" Roy swore, struggling in the confines of the chair. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like the look of it.

"Hawk just seemed to want to switch sides." Aqualad replied matter-of-factly, glancing at Megan.

Said Martian giggled. "At least after I was through with him."

"What did you do to him?" GL growled. Dove perked up at the mention of his brother, looking up hopefully.

"Don't get your tights in a bunch," Kid Flash rolled his eyes, cracking a grin. "Megs just taught him about us, and he understood. You'll all understand sooner or later… Or we'll make you."

"Why are they even with you? Doesn't the Joker have anything you can do?" Hawkman hissed. There was a long, faded scar at the side of his face. Roy hadn't noticed or seen it before but maybe it had been covered by the Thanagarian mask he always wore.

"Oh no," Harley laughed, "Mista Jay's dead!"

The three heroes froze on the spot. Dove looked down again and a sense of dread took over the archer.

"And finally, too." Robin cackled, hi-fiving the blonde girl. "It was a good thing that we finished what they couldn't do."

"…What they couldn't do?" Red Arrow asked.

"I forgot, you haven't been active the past few days." Artemis sighed, switching on the TV with a press of a button. It immediately showed a news channel, but the girl changed channels until it was one that was reporting "Breaking News".

"Ooh. I haven't seen this before," Giganta commented, while some of the team nodded in interest. Hawk folded his arms across his chest and watched from behind the redheaded girl.

"The Justice League had just informed us that infamous criminals and jail birds were found dead near disaster zones – Black Manta, Lex Luthor, Sportsmaster and the Joker. Later, they released that it was the Young Justice Covert Operations Team that actually killed those vicious villains. Now back to Iris in the field." It was the Central City News.

The footage was then replaced with one live at the Hall Of Justice, where Batman was addressing the crowd of reporters. Iris West-Allen was the one interviewing the Dark knight. Robin patted Wally's back gently as his emerald green eyes hardened at the sight of his aunt, also the Flash's wife.

"Batman, how do you and the league feel about all of this, and about your protégés?" Iris asked. She looked more tired than she had ever looked before with her eye bags still showing through her makeup.

Bruce paused for a while, looking straight into the camera. "The League does not… support this kind of behaviour. No true hero kills anybody, regardless of what they've done. As for the team… They're not considered protégés anymore. From when they attacked league members they're _nothing_ but _fugitives_."

The TV was switched off, with the remote thrown onto the couch.

"Killing the criminals that they've condemned would have saved so much trouble, so much time and so many lives." Robin whispered. "We did the right thing."

The silence was deafening.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for today! <strong>_

_**I'll go do my algebra now :"(((((((**_

_**I think I'm getting depressed. Maybe. But I still love you guys! :) haha **_

_**Please REVIEW! :D You'll brighten my life! **_


	17. Chapter 17: Public Enemies

_**Hello!**_

_**I'm finally back ~ Sorry bout the slightly longer wait! Now that the weekly tests are starting I'm getting busier! Tomorrow I have a Geography test which is like 30% of my grade -_- Sheesh I hate tests! **_

_**This Chapter is another filler-ish thing, but I needed to put it in so that you can see the slight relationship bond and their mentors feelings. I'm sorry but Aquaman and J'onn aren't in here cos they don't exactly have secret identities and most people know who they are already.**_

_**YAY! Just when I was about to add this chapter in, Tirgress reviewed. WOOHOO! Now we have 200 reviews! :D**_

_**(maristhesealatin) Woah really, I write amazing chapters? Thanks! :D**_

_**(Renn536) Yup. harley Quinn is somewhat attached to Robin now that the Joker's dead. :D Also cause Rob managed to win her over before they killed the Joker... together xD haha**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>_

_**1. Cheshire isn't part of YJ.**_

_**2. Batgirl will be explained soon!**_

_**3. Do you know who you want to win yet?**_

_**4. I can't believe I'm already thinking about a sequel -.- haha**_

_**5. Do you want me to add in some of the DEATH SCENES of the villains in flashbacks or as a different story altogether cos it's a little bit on the gory side.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, Please Enjoy this chapter! The Next chappie will be up as soon as possible! :D<strong>_

_**Please REVIEW! :D**_

_**They make my day :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17: Public Enemies<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Star Television Station Set 2, Star City<strong>_

"This is Star City Talking! Today we'll be discussing the latest turn of events considering the justice league." A perky, blonde host grinned at the camera. "Two weeks ago, we received news that the justice League's own sidekicks had betrayed them. This was proved later during a bank robbery publicly operated by Robin, Batman's sidekick in the flesh, who went as far as to kill one of the members of the league, All-star. The rest of the team was then confirmed to have been there by Batman. The team then made off with most of the money in Central Bank, a few lives and two of the league's heroes, Hawk and Dove. The league then retaliated and released all information as well as the teens' secret identities to the public. The Covert Operations team, or better known as 'Young Justice", had gone into hiding. Following that, a few of the league's members were apprehended and brought down single-handedly. Now, Young Justice has even taken down the criminals that the Justice league has refused to bring down for years. What do you have to say about this?"

"How can it be teens that are terrorizing the streets? They're too young and probably too inexperienced to do anything. The Justice League's just blowing things out of proportion." A woman wearing a business suit tried to reason.

Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries, argued back. "How would you know? Have you ever seen them in action? Only from the information the host has given us, I already know that they're worthy opponents. Their mentors have trained them well, after all."

An old man wearing a pair of ancient spectacles raised another point. "If they've trained them so well, wouldn't you think they'd keep them on their side?"

"They're humans too; they have feelings that can't be controlled." Oliver said, exasperated. Why couldn't he just stick a feathered arrow up their butts? "Look at your own teenage son or daughter!"

"Those are crushes and infatuations!" Another man declared. "This is a whole other ball game! Besides, do you think they're really evil? They just killed off criminals for gods' sake! They're only stealing because the league's hunting them down and backing them in a corner!"

Oliver resisted the urge to groan and face palm on international TV.

It was going to be a long session.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wayne Enterprises Headquarters, Gotham<strong>_

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" A reporter shouted from beside the red carpet. The two ladies on his arms smiled at the cameras sweetly. So sweet that it was sickening. Why was he even there, at one of his company's balls, anyway? He should be out there looking for Dick… But he still had Bruce Wayne's life to manage. "What thoughts do you have on Richard's disappearance?"

The smile on his chiselled face disappeared. "Ever since his disappearance, I've employed the whole of my… private police force to track him down. I wouldn't have come for this party but I was told by an… acquaintance to go out and manage my own life tonight."

The flashes of light increased in number. "Mr. Wayne! If the Justice League finds Richard, what do you think they'll do with him?"

To be truthful, the dark knight had been caught off guard. He hadn't thought that far into the future yet. Maybe it was his trust that Robin wouldn't be caught. The team had been proving very hard to capture so far.

"I'm sure that Richard will be justly punished for his actions. When he's back, I'll make sure that I have a little talk with him first." Bruce pursed his lips slightly.

Turning to move away from the cameras and the reporters, he froze as a reporter asked that particular question. "Mr. Wayne, are you the Batman?"

He wanted to confirm it, to end all secrets. But it wasn't for the best. Heck, it probably didn't even do much good. Chuckling slightly, he turned back to the reporter that had launched the question. "Batman? The Dark Knight? Nah, have you ever seen him smile? That would kill me."

The reporter's eyes widened as _something_ glinted in the billionaire's eyes. Something _dangerous_.

But it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daily Planet, Metropolis<strong>_

Lois tapped her finger on the table top, staring off into space as she thought. Smallville had been acting weird lately, calling in sick, taking leave or leaving early frequently. Whenever he had free time and Lois happened to cross upon him, the reporter seemed distracted.

That one boy in the news, Conner Kent. He'd had the same surname as Clark, as well as a name starting with the same letter as him. She'd heard that those kind of matching names were popular now among family members. So… Could it be?

"Hey, Clark," Lois sighed, stirring her coffee absentmindedly. Clark's behaviour had rubbed off on her too. "Is Superboy related to you?"

Immediately, the strong built farm boy stiffened. "W-why would you think that?"

Lois smirked slightly. It couldn't be! Had she actually struck a chord? And to think they'd discouraged guessing in Journalism school. "The boy's name is Conner Kent, Clark."

The reporter almost instantly relaxed at that, realising that she'd been guessing. "C'mon! There're bound to be more than a few thousand Kents in America alone, Lois. You've gotta do better than that to want to somehow prove that the boy's related to me."

The reporter sighed, shoulders sagging as she went back to stirring the now cold coffee, her eyes drooping with tiredness. "I guess so, Smallville. It's so unbelievable, like one day you'll tell me you're Superman or something."

Having been concentrated on the brownish drink, Lois failed to notice the look on Clark's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CSI Police Department, Central City<strong>_

Barry had been hurrying along all day. It was his first day back to work after quite a long break, and he was trying his best to avoid his colleagues. Who knew what kind of questions would be thrown his way?

He'd already gotten calls from teachers and the principal of Wally's school when they couldn't reach the kid's parents. They'd switched off all communication devices and only ever went out for work or to buy food – there was a day when the leaves they'd be able to take ran out on them, after all.

He was walking along a corridor from the Head's office when he was finally spotted and cornered by a group of Police Officers. "I can't believe your nephew's Kid Flash! He's the Flash's sidekick for God's sake!"

Barry tried to sympathise. "Um… Yeah. I was really shocked when I found out, too." A Slight chuckle. "Now I know why he always eats so much."

"Woah, what did you feed him with?" Another one of them questioned.

"A little bit of everything, I guess. He eats almost everything – he's not allergic to anything. Wally's a teen, too, so he loves burgers and fast food…" Barry murmured awkwardly, a feeling of loneliness and an amount of curious homesickness expanded in his chest, making it tight against the comfortable feel of his work clothes and the lab coat over that.

"If the kid's Kid Flash, does that make Rudolph the Flash? Wow, if it were true, your brother-in-law's a Superhero." Another one exclaimed.

The speedster's eyes hardened.

"Uh, 'scuse me. I need to finish another report for the Head." He muttered, elbowing out of the mess of people and hurrying back to his office.

He was lucky no one even suspected him of being the Flash and all… but it still hurt when they thought it was Rudolph but not him. He was closer to the kid than Wally's own father, goddamnit! Where was Wally, anyway? Was he eating properly? Was he injured? Had he been treated well?

The Wally part of his heart had been ripped apart.

He missed him so much.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it? <em>**

**_:P I guarantee that you'll just have to LOVE the next few chapters... MUAHAHAHAHAHHA I have something really evil planned out ;) haha _**

**_Please REVIEW! :D_**


	18. Chapter 18: Debate

_**Hey**** all!**_

_**Sorry about the slight delay! I've had tests everyday so far ); Sigh.. my mom kept chasing me to do homework and revise and stuff. Pffffttt I won't stop updating this story, that's for sure. **_

_**Today there's slight RobxKid, KidxArty, RoyxKid, BatxRob and a part with Wally kind of breaking down.**_

_**(Tigress62) I think I should make the death scenes another story altogether. :P Yep! I love that too so I'll be sure to add some BarryxWally in :)**_

_**(SimplisticReality) Sorry, haha but it would be a spoiler if I said it now! Then you'd lose interest in the story and stuff xP haha Keep reading and you'll find out about who'll win and what'll happen next. :)**_

_**(Ravenhearst) Hmm.. I like happy endings too, But the ending that I'm heading for now is kind of bittersweet for the reader. You'll understand when I get there ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so on with the story? haha XD<strong>_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**Tell me what you think about it so far! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: Debate<strong>_

* * *

><p>A loud explosion rocked the earth, spilling orange-red heat from within cracked windows shattered into a million pieces. A lithe, dark figure swung out from the burning building, hopping from roof to roof before swinging down onto a flagpole, twirling around and perching on it precariously.<p>

"Robin, Robin, come in." She smiled when the Boy Wonder picked up. "I've burned down the last of the Villain's known hideouts in Gotham."

* * *

><p>"Barbara really 'brought the place down'." Robin made a face, scrunching up his nose in slight disgust as something crumbled at the end of the room. Wally zipped around the charred warehouse before arriving back to where he stood only a few seconds before.<p>

Superboy had gone with the new members for a training session in a field where Megan had put up a defence. If anybody happened to stumble through there, they'd forget what they were doing and turn back. It blocked off all tracing machines and even Martain Manhunter.

"All clear." He grinned, appearing next to the boy wonder. The two best friends started talking immediately. Artemis rolled her eyes, though there was hardly any irritation – in its place was amusement.

Suddenly, Kid Flash zoomed over to her, picked her up in a firemen's carry, and sped off again. The only trace of them left was a fading "Wally!"

"So, what do you think?" Aqualad piped up, looking Megan dead in the eyes. There was something in the tone he used that signalled the change of subject, even the disappearance of a light hearted mood. They had to be serious if they wanted to have even any chance in fighting that war.

Averting her eyes, Miss Martian hummed, nudging the ashy remains of what used to be a sofa. They toppled over as powder, and the martian glanced up again.

"I'd say it was okay." Miss Martian told him, a thoughtful look on her face. "I had more practice with awakening the instinct in them thanks to Green Lantern and Hawkman and 'upgrading' Hawk, Dove, Giganta, Harley and Batgirl were fine, but they're just not perfect yet."

"She's right." Robin stated, walking into the burnt down room. It had literally fallen apart. What was left of the walls were flimsy, scorched halves and the furniture that used to decorate it had all turned to ash. "They're all good enough now, of course. But now that they are, we have to find a way to control them before they go on a rampage and destroy everything we've built up till now."

Aqualad nodded with understanding. "Since they didn't have a team before, they won't have the loyalty to us. They might get back with the Justice League, but I don't think Harley, Batgirl and Giganta will get into much trouble. They've already forged bonds with you and Wally. It's the leaguers we have to be worried about."

Megan made a face. "I'll go search through one of their mind's cores again. Maybe I'll be able to install some sense of loyalty in them. When I've perfected it, I'll let you know. Then we'll test them and if it's a success, we'll start the procedure on Roy."

"He'll be one of us, and our family will be complete! When we're ready, we'll extend it out to the other leaguers." Robin crossed his arms with a cackle. "Then, the world's our pearl."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roy. Arty's taking orders. What'cha want to eat?" Wally asked, popping up next to Red Arrow. The archer flinched slightly from the sudden loudness to his ear.<p>

Receiving no answer, Kid Flash frowned. "He'll get a Big Mac. That's what he normally eats, anyway. Fries and Coke, just not curly fries. He hates those."

"Got it, Kid Mouth. I'll take it that you'll eat the same as you normally do too?" The female archer smirked, blinking as she placed different coloured contacts into her eyes, turning them from a transparent grey to a Tiffany blue. Her blonde hair had been let down straight, but her fringe was pulled back with a sequined hairband. She was wearing one of Superboy's (too large) S shield t-shirts since it was black, and tucked it in messily into a pair of jean shorts.

The speedster grinned, zipping over to Artemis and hugging her from behind, during his face into the crook of her neck. "How do you know me so well?"

Artemis sighed slightly, a small smile forming on her lips in amusement. Wally detached himself from her. The archer walked out the door, pausing slightly. "See ya later, Wallman."

Kid flash chuckled, plopping down onto the floor in front of Red Arrow, crossing his legs smoothly as he slid to the floor.

_Stare…_

_Stare…_

_Stare…_

"Why won't you talk?" The speedster frowned, resting his head on a propped up arm.

Red Arrow just closed his eyes tiredly. He was the only one left – all the others had turned sides, but he wasn't about to surrender. Not until Megan did something with his mind. And even then, he'd fight it as much as he could.

"Roy, talk, Godamnit! Ask anything, just do something!" Wally cried out, exasperated. "Please. I'll answer… just… Talk."

Roy opened his eyes, searching for deceit in the eyes of the boy who used to be his comrade. He found none.

"Why… How'd you do it?" His voice sounded raspy from the negligence that it had been treated with by its owner. KF looked about ready to burst with joy at the words that he'd uttered, but the sides of his lips fluttered down when the meaning of the words registered.

"Do what?" the speedster whispered.

"Kill them."

Wally slumped down slightly. "You'll understand when Megan explains it to you. We know that it's for the best."

Roy scowled. "How could you go against what your _mentors _told you? How could you do something that went against _everything_ they believed in, everything _you_ believed in?"

"I didn't." Kid Flash frowned back. "Those lives that were lost – they belonged to _psychos_ and _bad guys_! Even if they were to get caught, stay in jail until their sentence is revealed, they'd be sentenced to death! It's the same thing. Besides, we've been loyal enough. Our mentors _betrayed_ us and scarred us over a simple theory and what, now we're supposed to be all gooey and love our mentors to the death?"

"Bull shit! It's not and you know it!" Roy shouted. "Those are still lives you took away! Your team killed. You're in denial! They still care for you! It was one simple mistake-!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Wally growled. Red Arrow stared at him with widened eyes. Wally never shouted. This was wrong. Wally was the carefree, happy-go-lucky, justice seeking boy he knew. This wasn't Wally. "The _fucking_ Joker killed so many people when Bats could have just killed him when he first met him and be done with it! This is why crime just piles up now! So many lives can be saved if we just sacrifice our own for the sake of the world. Isn't that what they taught us? Our motto's to sacrifice _everything _for the sake of the world. Look at how freaking _selfish_ they've been, not taking care of the world like they should be, just to protect their humanity. Why do we even retain the image of the people's hero and protector when it could be so much easier and better if we just get rid of them? We can't be there to protect them all the_ fucking_ time!"

Roy just closed his eyes and detached himself from the world around him. "It's wrong." It's wrong. It's wrong. It's wrong. It's wrong. Damnit, Roy! He didn't want to believe Kid, he didn't want to wrong the Justice League… But the thing was… Wally made _sense_.

In front of him, the speedster was on a roll. "What about you, Roy? You're not exactly the perfect hero either, are you? You quit, remember? You couldn't take it. So you should understand that part at least. We were tired too. Tired of their nonsense."

"What about the heroes you killed?" Roy whispered, his eyes still closed tightly.

"All-star was in the way." The speedster bit his lip, sitting back down and having the decency to look at least slightly ashamed. "Robin made it quick and she probably didn't feel anything."

"What about the others you killed?" Ocean blue eyes bore into emerald green ones. "The heroes you and your team destroyed _mercilessly_ and _selfishly _for your _own_ purpose!"

"We never killed anyone else." Kid Flash muttered, his voice shaking. He didn't understand why Roy couldn't understand! It was all for the good of the world. He'd see. He'd realise that they were right the whole time.

"Hawk, Dove, Green Lantern, Hawkman…" Roy whispered, before his voice rose to a shout. "How can you not see that as killing them? They believed strongly. How is this not _torture_ for them? Your team killed off _all _those _Superheroes_, Wally."

Wally growled. "No."

Roy shook his head, closing his eyes again. He was tired.

"How can you _not_ call what you did to them _killing_ them?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow. that was really emotional.<em>**

**_So there you go, their concerns about the 'heroes' and their plan and of course, more debate to their cause._**

**_Truthfully, I've always wwondered why they didn't just kill them to stop them. Wouldn't that be much more effective? :P Anyway, people have their own ways of seeing things._**

**_HEEHEE_**

**_I can't wait until the next chapter myself XD XD XD XD_**

**_Please REVIEW! :D_**


	19. Chapter 19: Cautious

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile. School's getting really busy! And I had a writer's block. Luckily I cleared it while writing Legacy and In Blackest Night. Hope you check them out too!**_

_**Here's a kinda-longer chapter than normal. I hope you like where the plot is going, if you know what I mean... okay, you'll understand when you finish reading this chapter! :)**_

_**From your reviews, I could see what you thought of the argument thing between Roy and Wally. I guess its kind of informative? And their emotions are running wild now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> (Zarsla) OKAY. This kind of includes everyone whos reading this.<strong>_

_**I'm not from the UK but I used to live there. I'm actually from Singapore, and we use British spelling. But my computer is under American so sometimes it might auto correct fro me when it isn't even wrong. Since I suck, and I'm too lazy, I haven't gotten down to changing it yet ^^**_

_**As for going back to the justice league, you'll have to wait and see. I have a rough outline planned now, and the mentors will be involved more too. hope you're ready for something epic! Or at least I hope it'll be.**_

_**I find them in between too, but that cruelty is kind of.. in the right place. I mean, not everyone can be the big blue boy scout, right. And as for them killing people, I make it minimum and its only when they really have to. :)**_

_**(FallenHope-Angel) Yes, i think the picture is cute too. I kind of drew it out myself as a guideline when I was describing the picture ^^"**_

_**(LMDragonwing) Haha yeah sorry bout that! Its just when I was younger I used to love those kind of girly books that would take whole chunks to describe what they were wearing, so I'm kinda used to doing that. Im trying to stop, though. Thanks! You'll have to read and see!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19: Cautious<strong>_

* * *

><p>The burnt down hide out haunted him. The 'emotionless' Batman, the dark knight himself.<p>

It wasn't because it was empty of any living souls, no. Justice League personnel were searching through the ashes with a fine toothed comb. Normally, Bruce wouldn't have let any 'outsiders' step foot onto Gotham soil while on that kind of business. But it wasn't a normal situation.

All of Gotham's criminals' hideouts had all been burnt down or destroyed in some way, all in the same night. Gotham had too many criminals and they had too many hideouts for only one person to have done it but there hadn't been any signs of groups of people going around Gotham and nothing had alerted Batman to anyone's presence. Especially since Batman wasn't a fire fighter and Bruce Wayne had a late night meeting at Wayne enterprises that night.

Captain Atom flew down next to the caped crusader, crossing his arms as they surveyed the scene of destruction. That particular one had been one of Joker's. The charred remains of colourful fabric and jack-in-the-boxes were proof enough.

No one else was as crazy as to adopt joker's theme, for fear of being murdered in cold blood for 'stealing copyrighted material'. The nearest one would be Trickster all the way in Central, and he had no business in Gotham.

And no one came to Gotham without something important to do.

* * *

><p>Trickster groaned, resting his head on his hands at the Rogue's normal lunch table. Cold rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to smack him on his head while Piper just went ahead with it.<p>

"Ow!" James flinched slightly, "Don't you think kid's weird too?"

Len sighed, nodding slightly. "Well, we can't do anything about it, can we?"

The flash had put them in Belle Reeve about a week ago. But this time, it wasn't the same. For the first time, he'd actually been angry. Of course, flash was never really really angry. He had only been slightly angry, but that was enough to have stunned the Rogues enough to have been put in Jail without a fight.

Flash was never angry, or even seriously irritated. He'd always been the playful guy, who'd always smile and joke. He was so easy going that most of the time, the rogues wondered how he'd stayed alive all the time as a superhero and somehow gotten himself a kid, a mini speedster.

Then of course, there was the slight chance that Kid wasn't really Flash's son…

But nah, that couldn't be. They were too alike. The same, infuriating smiles and easy attitudes, and of course, most importantly, their powers were exactly the same.

If only they could speak to him.

* * *

><p>"Timber!" Wally cackled, speeding up the falling tree, retrieving Hawkman's mace and flinging the heavy weapon back at him. Of course, the mace was thrown off course and missed Hawkman's face dead centre and instead, flew around his right shoulder. The mace was caught easily, and a loud buzz sound filled the enclosed space.<p>

It signalled the end of Hawkman's turn – if It had been a real fight, he would have been long dead.

The Thanagarian flapped his wings slower and lowered himself onto the ground. Kid Flash sped up to him and they fist bumped.

Megan had enclosed an invisible mental and physical barrier around their 'sparring' arena to keep civilians and unwanted supers, both Hero and Criminal alike, out. It would block out Martian Manhunter's probing mind and it was cloaked so they were invisible to the naked eye.

All the people in the sparring arena gathered around them, chattering about the matches they'd seen all day. Robin cleared his throat slightly, and the small crowd fell silent. "We have a situation near Star City. Some league members have teleported there and there seems to be a small disturbance. So, all founding members will come with me, except for Kid. In his place, we'll take Harley, Giganta and Babs. Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawk and Dove follow Kid back to the hideout with Megan in the bioship. After she drops them off, she'll fly to star city to pick us up. Clear?"

They all nodded, and Kid Flash sighed in relief. He didn't want to fight league members in the first place, let alone when he was down on fuel. He hadn't eaten for a while now and he'd been sparring with almost every single new member they had. Robin probably knew that, so he'd let him go back and grab a bite.

Kid Flash shot his best friend a thankful glance, and as if right on cue, his stomach rumbled noisily. Blushing slightly and chuckling awkwardly, Wally shouted out," Kay, Hawkman, GL, Hawk and Dove, let's go."

Megan flew ahead to the bioship, where she brought down the hangar door and powered her up. When all of them were inside, Kid flash signalled to her. Megan sat on the pilot's seat in the middle of the ship as per normal.

Now that they weren't under the Justice League, their plane was rightfully illegal and a foreign object that could be a threat to national security. That meant that the bioship had to be under the cloaking device most of the time and they had to check if there were any other planes or helicopters in the sky before they took off. If the justice league or even the authorities caught a whiff of them via the bioship, they'd be in deep trouble.

Miss Martian nodded back once. "All systems go. Aqualad, we're ready to fly." A small communicator appeared at her ear. After a short pause, she readied the bioship and moved forward. "All clear. Cloaking device in full operation… and taking off."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Megs. Take care." Wally smiled, hugging her lightly. They let go, and the martian gave him a playful smirk. "Try not to finish all the food in the fridge?"<p>

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. I'll try. But no promises!"

Miss Martian chuckled, shaking her head. "Speedsters." Before she waved a final time and boarded the ship. From the open door, Dove looked back and gave a thumbs up. "The nearest flying object is a commercial airline about a Kilometre away."

Kid turned back to the green skinned girl and gave her the thumbs up. Her voice sounded in his head as the bioship flew away. "Taking off. See you soon, Kid."

As soon as the bioship was out of sight, Wally zoomed into the hideout and rummaged through the fridge for something. "Hey, guys? You want anything?"

Turning around, he was hit by Hawk's fist and was knocked back onto the counter. Looking at his teammates with widened eyes, the speedster dropped the candy bar he was holding. "What's going on?"

His stomach was aching, both on the inside and the outside from his hunger and of course, from the punch Hawk threw at him. Dove was the one who answered him, shrugging. "Sorry, man. But we don't support you. And to get them, we get you."

"Well put, my brother." Hawk smirked, dishing out another punch, this time aimed at his face. As a speedster, it was natural that he dodged it. The training with black canary kicked in, and KF knelt down, kicking out a leg and tripping Hawk. Speeding forward to Green Lantern, he punched him in the chest, knocking him down with the force of an elephant. Hawkman was next. His mace was taken from him and thrown right at him. This time, with a deadly intent.

Dove sailed past it, catching it and rolling onto the floor before it could hit the Thanagarian. Wally paused slightly, panting with exhaustion. It took that second for Green Lantern to form a box around the speedster and trap him in. A yellow blur sped around the green box, trying to bust himself out.

"No way are you getting away." Green Lantern chuckled slightly. Kid Flash paused again to catch his breath and knocked on the wall of the green projectile, glaring at them.

They had planned it perfectly. They knew that Kid would be down on fuel by the end of the sparring sessions, and it was most likely him that would be left with them – he was most outgoing and friendly, among the fact that he was the team's… heart.

Roy, who had awoken in the commotion, looked at them with rounded eyes. "Wha-?"

Red Arrow was interrupted when Green lantern sent a projected fist flying at the fifteen year old. It hit its target square on the chest. Kid gasped, his eyes widening, before folding in on himself before coughing out blood. GL let the green box disappear, and Wally landed on the floor with a dull thump, groaning in pain.

"Wally!" the archer called out, concerned. He struggled in his restraints, feeling helpless as dread built in his chest. That was serious. Especially when a speedster was low on fuel – they couldn't heal properly, and their energy was at its lowest.

The leaguers ignored him, knocking him out and shoving him into a brown sack.

"Where the fuck are you taking him?" Roy growled at them. They used to be leaguers and all, but something in them had changed since Megan 'altered' their minds and he didn't trust them at all. Not now when they'd hurt Wally so bad.

"Where he belongs." Hawkman scowled. A sinking feeling took over at the pit of Roy's stomach. Oh no. It couldn't be.

"You… you mean…" The archer swallowed uneasily.

"Yes." Dove nodded, smirking, as Hawk swung the sack over his back. "Belle Reeve prison."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooooooooh<strong>_

_**Understand now? Haha well hope you look forward to the next chapter!**_

_**Please Please Please review!**_

_**It'll help me update faster! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20: Belle Reve

_**Helllooooooo**_

_**I'm back! Hope you like this chapter, mostly on the heroes that joined the rogues that went rogue... LOL**_

_**Anyway, Please please REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW :] **_

_**Love ya!**_

_**Tell me what you think so far!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20: Belle Reve <strong>_

* * *

><p>Alarms at Belle Reve were raised when a few flying objects were spotted in the sky, with prisoners kept in slight lockdown. Soldiers rushed out, armed with guns and fully suited up.<p>

In his office, Hugo Strange's eyes narrowed as he watched them fly closer to his prison from the screen featuring security cameras all around the huge compound. Standing up when the grainy figures were finally clear, he hurried out to the large open rooftop of Belle Reeve, where he was sure they would land.

"Stand down. I repeat, stand down. Squads Alpha and Beta to the rooftop, immediately." Switching off the communicator, the new director cursed. He did not want any trouble with the Justice League of all people, and if any member was found dead in his prison, well, he'd have a whole bunch of angry heroes to take care of.

Although, he'd thought that Hawk, Dove, Hawkman and Green Lantern were dead. Well, he was wrong then. They were flying right to him, anyway.

* * *

><p>With air blowing about, Hawkman flapped his wings once more, landing on the grass, before he folded them in. Beside him, Green Lantern landed with Hawk and Dove, his green projectile disappearing when they touched the ground. Hawk had a large brown sack flung over his shoulder, while Dove stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"This is a surprise. What are you doing here, of all places?" Hugo Strange questioned with a leering tone. "The last I heard, you were in some fugitives' custody."

"Well, that's all history now." Green Lantern answered smartly, nodding over at Hawk.

The hero in question smirked. "And we brought a little present."

He easily lifted up the brown sack, before flinging it aside. A lithe body fell out of it, rolling a few feet before stopping before the prison warden's feet. It was dressed in a canary yellow and red costume, hood down, with some red blotches obviously not meant to be part of it.

Wally West groaned as he rolled slightly, his hand shooting to his head as the speedster struggled to get up.

The warden's mouth almost dropped open in shock. His latest knowledge was that any of Young Justice found was to be reported to the Justice League immediately and not to the government. This would play into his hands nicely. Strange smirked. "Well well, what do we have here? Kid Flash of all people. I never though the day would come. Not with your great belief in justice."

"Cut the crap, Strange." Hawkman growled, startling the warden. Heroes had never behaved that way before, not unless the hero in question was batman in the middle of an interrogation. Curious… He would have to inform them about it.

The shock must have been quite obvious as Dove smiled at him. It was sweet, so sweet it was sickening. "Just lead us to the main prison and we'll be out of here."

"Sorry, but only authorized-" Strange started, but was cut off when Hawk rammed into him and pinned him onto the wall by his neck. Green Lantern immediately shielded all the heroes, including the speedster on the floor, as the prison guards fired.

"Authorized my _ass_." Hawk growled, putting more pressure into his hold on Strange. "Who exactly is _authorized_, hmm, strange? Definitely _not_ you."

"...Hawk…" Kid Flash sputtered from the ground, his voice soft and hoarse. "…Stop… Don't…"

Frowning at him, but stopping anyway, Hank let go of the warden. Strange slipped to the ground coughing and clutching at his throat. Instead, he went to the fallen teenager and clutched at his hair, pulling him off the ground.

Wally gasped, immense pain flooding his skull as he struggled and grabbed at the hands pulling at him. Dove only watched on as his brother slammed the speedster into the wall again and again, not stopping until something cracked and Kid Flash cried out in pain.

Hawkman stepped forward, sinking his mace into the wall beside the warden, something dark glinting in his eyes. "Lead the way, Strange."

* * *

><p>"Hah, I'm not the one who foiled an entire plan-" Mammoth snarled, shoving the smaller built inmate.<p>

Icicle Jr. didn't budge, cutting the other villain off. "Hey hey hey, it wasn't my fault! If not for those meddling sidekicks it wouldn't have happened!"

The terror twins looked up at the same time, frowning, as a few guards on the upper levels banged the railings with their batons. "Knock it off, you two!"

Mammoth smirked, heading off to his cell. "Next time you won't be so lucky, squirt!"

Icicle Jr. growled, turning around. "Whatever, dumbass."

The crowd of super villains surrounding the almost-happened fight started to disperse. Killer Frost, Captain Cold and Mister Freeze joining the trickster at one of the tables supplied in the mess hall.

"At least you don't have to deal with the bats and his disgustingly annoying, brat of a sidekick, Robin." Mister Freeze growled. "That laugh of his should seriously have belonged to the Joker."

"Tch." Captain Cold rolled his eyes. "You don't know what it feels like to have Speedsters as enemies, Freeze. Those two are as annoying as hell and I'd bet that even the little bird can't even compare to that."

Killer Frost chuckled huskily, purring, "I freeze my boys all the time. If that brat didn't have those bearers of his, I'd have taken care of them long ago."

"Fine, but you don't know what it's like with the Joker." Mister Freeze pointed out. "That sends shivers down even my spine."

Captain Cold shrugged. "Fair enough, the guy's a lunatic. Even more so than you."

That moment, the main doors leading to the corridor outside were thrust open, successfully getting the attention of all the super villains in the block.

The first in was Hawkman, holding the warden by the neck. Standing up, Captain cold looked on as Trickster's mouth dropped open, and Killer Frost's eyes narrowed. What the _hell_ was _wrong_ with the heroes these days?

"Well thank you for your… coordination, Warden." Dove was revealed when Hawkman turned, a smile painted on his face. "Now for your reward."

Hawkman flung the warden onto the wall ruthlessly as Hawk walked forward and threw a smaller body onto the ground.

It was wearing a yellow and red costume, splattered with blood.

Was that?

No…

It couldn't be.

The boy groaned, lifting himself slightly off the floor before his arms gave way beneath him.

Kid Flash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thats it for this time!<strong>_

_**Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Captured

_**Woohoo! **_

_**And I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack after a short hiatus! :D**_

_**Are you looking forward to this or what? HAHA!**_

_**Some Villain interaction this chapter, some hints too! :] Next chapter out sooooon!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>anon : Yeah, there IS spitfire. there was, anyway, a few chapters back. I just don't want to involve too much romance now that its kinda chaotic. I mean, your 'parents' suddenly 'turn' on you, so i think it'd be too fast for Romance right now. Maybe in the sequel!<strong>_

_**Ally Marton : HAHA sorry for taking so long! :]**_

_**Too lazy to log in : HAHA well, you'll have to read and see!**_

_**Gravity Shade : Mostly cause there aren't alot of evil-y cool reaction-y stories out there HAHA :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okayyyy.<strong>_

_**** PLEASE check out my Fictionpress account? Its still Chocolatpen, like here. (Fictionpress is like a fanfiction for original stories)**_

_****** PLEASE check out Down the Rabbit Hole, In Blackest Night, Legacy: Young Justice, and (only for BarryxWally lovers) Flashpoint. **_

_**THANKS SO MUCH 3**_

_**Love you guys!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know the drill!<strong>_

_**Please Review!**_

_**It'll help me update faster!**_

_**AND it brightens my day :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>__**reviously on Switching Sides:**_

_It was wearing a yellow and red costume, splattered with blood. _

_Was that?_

_No…_

_It couldn't be._

_The boy groaned, lifting himself slightly off the floor before his arms gave way beneath him._

_Kid Flash._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21: Captured<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kid, you okay?" Captain Cold asked, leaning down over the still body of the teen. He prodded the hero, his eyes narrowing at the collar around the speedster's neck that would keep him from using his powers, and by extension, his speed-healing.<p>

That was bad. _Really_ bad.

Trickster ran up beside him, closely followed by the Pied Piper, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard and Heatwave. The Rogues were fully assembled.

The young jokester looked at Kid Flash's beaten body with a look of horror clearly plastered on his face. "What happened to him? Will he be alright?"

Pied Piper looked to him determinedly. "He has to be. Don't worry, James, he'll be alright."

It was that moment that Wally decided to start moving, but groaned when he felt his muscles protest. Something had to be broken. Hopefully, his legs were fine. If not… well, he wasn't running anytime soon, especially with that stupid inhibitor collar around his neck.

Blinking back the blurriness from his eyesight, he attempted to flip himself around so he was facing the ceiling…

… And came face to face with his personal rogue gallery.

_Shit_. He was _so_ screwed.

They'd thrown him in Prison? What the hell was this? It was madness!

The villains above him seemed to utter a sigh of relief when they saw that he'd awakened, and Captain Cold wasted no time in helping him up to a bench nearby. Once he sat down, the Rogues sat down with him, with Trickster, Piper, Mirror and Wizard on the floor in front of him and Cold and Heat on both his sides.

Atomic skull crossed his arms. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

Black Adam growled menacingly behind him. Abra Kadabra spluttered. "Are you helping him?"

"Yes." Pied Piper placed his arms on his hips, sending all three a warning glare. "Problem?"

"He-He's your hero!" Icicle Jr. pointed out, slightly angrily, as though being somebody's town's hero would deem them the right to kill him.

"It's the perfect chance to kill him! Flash isn't even here to stop you!" Mammoth added in. The speedster looked quite shocked at that, and sent some wary glances at the Rogues.

Weather Wizard grew angry at his fellow criminals. "He's _our _hero. We'll take care of him. Full stop."

That moment, the terror twins pushed through the crowd.

Tuppence growled. "Where the hell is the kid-"

"-I'm gonna kill him!" Tommy finished.

The twins spotted the speedster, and marched their way across.

Poison Ivy raised a green tinted arm, almost lazily, and surprisingly stopped the siblings that were normally gifted with super strength. "The kid's under rogue protection. I don't think you wanna go there."

Tommy snarled at the Gotham villainess. "I didn't think you had a say in this, Ivy." He spat her name out. Poison had always stayed out of prison affairs and mostly kept to herself, other than some of her friends from Gotham. Harley Quinn never got put in Belle Reve, anyway. It was always Arkham for her, the delusional Harlequin.

Tuppence smirked beside her brother. "I don't see you defending the little bird brat from Gotham, now do I. If I remember correctly, the last time you saw him, you were trying to murder him, and the rest of the male population of Gotham!"

Poison ivy rolled her eyes, flicking back her soft, red locks. "I can't stand idiotic villains."

"What'd you-" Tommy started, but was cut off by a cool, stoic voice.

"Cool it." Killer Frost crossed her arms, successfully stopping the super villain in his tracks. "The kid's a villain now. And you all know how the rogues operate. We have our own ways, but killing another villain _isn't_ part of it."

The gathered villains grumbled, seeing as the ice villain was right, and began dispersing to do their own thing.

"Fine." Tuppence spat, marching away with a glaring Tommy right behind her.

The two villainesses looked at each other before nodding once. Trickster skipped up to them, and engulfed both with a huge hug. Wally was quite surprised that the two females didn't shake him off immediately.

When Trickster finally released them from his death grip, Wally uncertainly thanked both Killer Frost and Poison Ivy for standing up for him and the Rogues.

"No problem." Frost shot him a deadly smirk. "I might be a villain, but it doesn't mean I can stand by while my comrades are being shot down."

Poison Ivy chuckled. "Just tell that bird to stop with the puns. It pains me every time he says I look so ill I'm green."

Kid Flash chuckled at that, scratching at his head where his mask ended. The villainesses walked off to their own different cliques within the prison, leaving Wally back with the Rogues.

He tried moving, but stopped when a sharp pain shot up his leg. He winced before dropping back onto his seat.

Captain Cold sighed. "Sorry, Kid, looks like your ankle's mostly dislocated. A few of your ribs are pretty badly bruised, maybe even fractured. Seems like you got yourself into serious trouble this time."

KF snorted. That, was officially the understatement of the Century. "Thanks, though. Could you help me pop it back in?"

The leader of the rogues nodded his assent, while James lent the boy his hand to hold. Captain Cold propped the speedster's swollen leg onto the bench, holding on to it, before he suddenly pushed it back into its socket. Wally gasped, struggling back a yell of pain as his nails dug into Trickster's palm.

As soon and as sudden as the pain came, it disappeared, leaving a numbing sensation that was riddled with aching. He stood, testing out his leg, before tugging at the inhibitor collar stuck on his neck and sighing. He wasn't getting out of there anytime soon.

He hoped his friends were back safe.

* * *

><p>As the bioship landed outside their little hideout, Robin hopped out of it. The 'small disturbance' had been a ruse. The league had tricked them, and knew that they'd go if some founding members were reported to be distracted during a crisis.<p>

As soon as they found out, the team made a last ditch effort and managed to overwhelm the leaguers before they quickly escaped.

It was pretty good, considering the number of newbies they had with them. Megan floated in front to open the doors, while the others hung back.

"I hope Baywatch hasn't eaten everything." Artemis commented, rubbing her flat stomach. "I'm so hungry!"

Robin rolled his eyes, but before he could answer the archer, Miss Martian let out a loud squeak. The teenagers all rushed to the door to see what the commotion was all about.

They found Megan at the door, with her hands covering her mouth in shock.

Their hideout had been mostly trashed, and the fridge door was still hanging open, though on only one hinge. There were a few blood spots on the floor, and Red Arrow's chair had been flung to the side. The archer lay, unconscious and lying on the floor.

Aqualad quickly pulled Red Arrow's chair back upright, and splashed a bit of water onto the archer's face to wake him.

Worry, so strong it hurt him, rushed into his heart, and Robin could feel a heavy pit below his stomach as he gulped. Oh no. he'd left Kid Flash there, low on energy… Where the hell was Wally? _-_

While unknown to him, his frantic thoughts were mirrored among the other members of the team. They were interrupted by a panicking Roy Harper, who blurted out. "Hawkman, green Lantern, Hawk and Dove. They betrayed you! They hit Wally..."

He mumbled a bit before searching his friends' eyes with his own, determined ones. "Do it to me. Please. Megan, perfect your technique on me. I don't want this happening. If it'll let me go after them. Please. I'll do it."

Artemis's mouth dropped open, while the others remained as shocked as she was. Robin's mind was running at such a fast pace that he hardly registered anything around him. Roy had… _agreed _to help them?

What exactly had happened? What was it that changed his mind so drastically?

Wait.

_Wally_.

What happened to Kid Flash?

"Roy, what the _fuck_ happened to KF?" Robin demanded, silencing the others' shocked chatter. A pained look crossed the elder archer's face.

"Wally… Robin, you've got to hurry. All of you. _They took him away_!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please REVIEW! :]<em>**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!_**

_**** PLEASE check out my Fictionpress account? Its still Chocolatpen, like here. (Fictionpress is like a fanfiction for original stories)**_

_****** PLEASE check out Down the Rabbit Hole, In Blackest Night, Legacy: Young Justice, and (only for BarryxWally lovers) Flashpoint. Especially Down the Rabbit Hole! :]**_


	22. Chapter 22: Speedster

_**Damn.**_

_**I'm Sorry. I did kinda die after a while **_

_**Anyway, thanks for sticking by this story, for those of you who have.**_

_**I'd like to let you know that it was your reviews that got me writing again :]**_

_**It has been EXACTLY 6 months since I last updated... So... I do hope I'm up to standard.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Mailbox!<strong>

_**s**__**irensoundwave**_

_**Haha I just came back from the dead! Really? That's really cool! :D I actually inspired someone!**_

_**Ally Marton**_

_**Yeah, I get where you come from. but of course, not all criminals are accepting wally, are they? They kind of almost killed him back there.**_

_**lilo202**_

_**Thanks! Yes, But you see, the team has a power no one else has had before, and they're not afraid to use it. So to protect the world and the league, it has to be done so that they can be caught easier and faster than when they can use their secret identities as a backing.**_

_**TealEyedBeing**_

_**Well xD Thanks alot! haha I never thought people would like this as much!**_

_**namelessreader**_

_**Here's the next chapter, as you requested! Haha :]**_

_**Artemisluver123**_

_**Haha you'll have to read and see! :]**_

_**Alchemist15**_

_**Yeah he did. he totally raided Luthor's place before he blew it up, so now YJ has all these cool gadjets and shit.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... I'm back! :]<strong>_

_**I really loved reading all those reviews, and those reviews are what got me back up on my feet!**_

_**So thank you to all those who reviewed! Please continue doing so!**_

_**I'll try to update soon.**_

_**Please Review! 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Switching Sides:<strong>_

"_Roy, what the fuck happened to KF?" Robin demanded, silencing the others' shocked chatter. A pained look crossed the elder archer's face._

"_Wally… Robin, you've got to hurry. All of you. They took him away!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Speedster<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh Wally, Wally, Wally<em>. How'd you manage to get into such a big mess this time?

Kid Flash began pacing again, as his personal rogue gallery observed him mildly.

It was the fifth time since he'd arrived that he'd started pacing around nervously, and the rogues had stopped bothering to stop him after realising that he wasn't going to listen. Flashes were known for their annoying stubbornness, after all.

"Oh, God," The teenaged flash cried out suddenly, ripping off his blood soaked mask and throwing it onto the floor. Unconsciously, the rogues gasped in unison and craned their necks to get a better look of Wally's face.

Even after his face had been plastered everywhere and broadcasted on every platform, it was still quite shocking to see him taking off the one, most important thing to every hero, right in front of them, willingly. It was different to see him in person, after all.

"Kid, you should calm down." Captain Cold spoke from between the Trickster and Mirror Master, tugging slightly on the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit.

Wally spun around, so quickly the rogues could have sworn that he had regained his powers. There was an agitated look on his face, and he looked like he was about to snap back at the villain. Before he could, he quickly soothed himself and schooled his features so he looked at least, halfway back to his normal carefree self. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never thought about being sent to prison before." Kid Flash shrugged, a small smile ghosting across his face. "Besides, who wouldn't be freaking out if they had to keep wearing blood stained clothes?"

"Are you… okay, Baby Flash?" Trickster questioned from where he sat, uncertainly. None of the rogues had ever seen Kid as shaken. It was something that hadn't occurred before. Both the flashes had been so carefree and happy-go-lucky, it just wasn't possible to imagine them angry.

Wally stared at the Rogues for a while, before lowering his head and shaking it. "I'm not okay, James." He raised his head again, shifting his gaze to the dried blood on the floor, and the dents in the wall Hawkman, Green Lantern, Dove and Hawk had made. KF's fists clenched tightly at his sides. "But I will be."

* * *

><p>Shayera slammed her mace down on one of the computer generators lying around, loudly. Electricity crackled around the top of the weapon, which was quickly retracted as the Thanagarian spread her wings and flew off to her room.<p>

Batman glared at the offending object, signalling over the remaining Lantern so that he could get rid of it. Hawkwoman had thoroughly destroyed it – there was no way he was going to bother to get it to work again.

In a split second, Flash stood right next to the Bat with a tray of food in his hand, latex covered hand going from tray to mouth at an astonishing speed.

Then again, he was the Flash. And astonishing speeds were what Flashes did.

"Kid wasn't there." He commented, loudly. All conversation in the room stopped. Superman froze in his step, opting instead to float in the air.

"Finish eating. Then we'll have a meeting." Batman replied coldly, turning to move to the meeting room. His cape fluttered behind him as the billionaire swiftly walked away.

The Flash frowned, shoving the rest of his food into his mouth and passing his tray to an unsuspecting Wonder Woman, speeding in front of Batman so he was blocking his way. "Oh come on, don't give me that crap. Everyone here deserves to know exactly what happened down there."

They'd tipped off the press that only a few, minor leaguers were present to control the criminals at the scene, when in fact; most of the founding members were present. Young Justice had fallen for their trap, but they'd realised it quickly and escaped their previous mentors.

Kid Flash hadn't been present. However, a few other additions were.

Harley Quinn. Giganta. Batgirl.

"They know." Batman glared as his gaze swept around the room, leaving no leaguer out. "They know how to brainwash heroes. To turn them evil. To make them kill. And they've been recruiting." He finished his small speech with his eyes trained on Flash. "Which is why it's imperative to get them back in our custody, before they do more damage."

Bruce turned around again, back facing the others in the room. "Let me remind you that we do not have a counter measure… yet."

With that, the dark knight strode out of the room. Wonder Woman threw away the tray she was holding, floating up to the observation tower. Black Canary moved to talk to Green Arrow quietly, in the corner, while Aquaman typed in the coordinates to Atlantis. Superman floated up to Barry and patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.

_**Hawkman 09**_

The familiar robotic voice filled the main hall. All eyes were diverted to the centre of it all, where the Zeta Tubes to the watchtower were glowing white.

_**Green Lantern 14**_

"What?" Hal demanded, a green glow outlining his figure as he flew into the air, his mask wrinkled from his confused frown.

_**Hawk 29**_

_**Dove 30**_

"We're back!" Hawk grinned from behind his mask as he raised his arms into the air.

"Thanks for the distraction, you guys. We couldn't have escaped without it." Dove smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly with something unidentifiable. All of the heroes in the room were frozen as they stared at the four leaguers that were meant to be dead.

Hal was the first among the shocked leaguers to move, floating forwards to talk to the other Green Lantern. Hawkman disappeared into the elevator, where they assumed he would be heading to Shayera.

None of them thought to go to Batman or J'onn to check their minds.

"What… what happened to you guys?" Oliver questioned, giving the blood stains on the brothers' costumes a suspicious look. Barry nodded, speeding up to Dove and Hawk to get a closer look. "That looks like a lot of blood."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not our blood." Dove's smile seemed to take on an edgier note as he exchanged glances with Hawk. He stepped closer to the Flash and lowered his voice so that only Barry could hear him. "In fact," He whispered, "It's your _precious_ nephew's."

The speedster stepped backwards in shock, taking a moment to recover himself, before his brow furrowed, glaring heatedly at Dove and Hawk as he demanded, "Where is Wally, Don?"

Dove just laughed, while Hawk grinned, shoving a piece of cloth into Barry's hand. "Where he belongs."

That was the last straw.

Looking down at the orange material in his hand, The Flash completely snapped. The past few weeks of stress piled up on him finally overloaded.

Barry _growled_, something only Batman would do, and in a split second, shoved both Dove and Hawk into the wall until they were buried half way through it.

"_You put my son in Prison?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was it up to standard? Did you like it? <em>**

**_Please REVIEW :]_**


	23. Chapter 23: Crossroad

_**Told you I'd update! :]**_

_**Haha well at leas it's an improvement from the last update :P Thanks so so so much for all the reviews I received! I realy enjoyed reading all of them, and they really encouraged me, and let me know that there are people still reading this piece of work. Thanks alot to those of you who reviewed 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>isniffmarkers : Good for you haha I hope you get it up and running again, successfully :]<strong>_

_**SnowWolf22 : Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! :] Um.. maybe, I'm not sure. most likely in the sequel, if there's gonna be one.**_

_**Zarsla : Haha don't worry, you didn't misspell it. Maybe. You'll have to read to see. Thanks for the ideas, I'll p**__**ut them into consideration and see if I can add them in :] Oh Wally's just alot like a son to him. I just wanted a more fatherly figure out of him, especially since Rudolph isn't in this fic.**_

_**Poseidon'sdaughter3 : Thanks so so so much for commenting on the last few chapters so enthusiastically! haha, I really enjoyed reading your comments! Zatanna is most likely coming in during the Sequel, if there is one, cause it's kinda awkward to just add her in now :P**_

_**Ally Marton : Hmm.. You'll have to read and see :] Thanks so much for the wonderful comment! Haha I'll try my best! Happy new year to you too! And a really late Merry Christmas ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To new readers, Welcome! And to old ones, thanks for sticking by me!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading and liking my story/stories 3**_

_**Please continue to review :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Switching Sides:<strong>_

_Looking down at the orange material in his hand, The Flash completely snapped. The past few weeks of stress piled up on him finally overloaded._

_Barry growled, something only Batman would do, and in a split second, shoved both Dove and Hawk into the wall until they were buried half way through it._

_"You put my son in Prison?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Crossroad<strong>

* * *

><p>"He was <em>what<em>?" Robin all but snarled, heart suddenly pounding in his chest. Artemis looked almost ready to kill, what with how red her face was getting.

"He… He was taken." Red Arrow seemed to retreat into himself with that question, hands flying to his eyes as the situation took its toll on him. "The four of them... they abducted him... I don't…"

Megan gasped, Superboy catching her as she wavered. Aqualad massaged his temples with his eyes squeezed shut, his mind going on over drive.

The new additions to the team, worn out as they were, didn't say anything as they observed the event transpiring before their eyes. Batgirl clutched a wound at the side of her torso, Giganta biting her lip as she refused to look anybody in the eye. Harley didn't even laugh, instead opting to drop the smile and survey the situation.

"There was blood… They hit him so badly, and Wally… Wally hadn't eaten yet." Roy mumbled out, his voice cracking half way through his distorted sentences.

None of the previous feelings of victory remained as the air buzzed with tension. It was quiet other than a broken sob or two from their captive.

Superboy broke the silence with a heavy punch to the wall, his indestructible skin piercing through brick and cement effortlessly.

It seemed as though in all the chaos, only Robin could keep his calm. He approached Roy, muscles tensed. "Where'd they bring him?"

Red Arrow flinched, his hand curling into a fist by his side. His arms were still restricted, and he couldn't move them at all. "Belle Reve."

It was like a bomb had gone off in the room, gasps taken simultaneously in shock.

"What?" Artemis breathed, her hand resting on her forehead as she stumbled where she was, as though what Red Arrow had just reported was an information overload. But it wasn't possible. Wally couldn't be in prison.

The archer shook her head, blonde locks springing along with the movement. She did what any sensible person would do, and looked to Robin to await her instructions.

Richard, as stressed out as anyone had to be in the kind of situation where you were leading a rebellion and your best friend was abducted by rogue super powered beings, slammed his hand onto the table, glaring right at the 'family portrait' Megan had drawn, such a long time ago…

…And smirked.

* * *

><p>The Zeta Tubes fizzled with electricity, exploding one more time before finally falling silent. The heroes that had taken refuge from the series of explosions by hiding behind tables and chairs slowly re-emerged from their hiding places.<p>

Superman roared once, slamming his hand down onto a table and breaking it into two. "Find Batman and J'onn, now. Contact Hawkwoman and Hal, I need Green Lantern and Hawkman sedated and in our custody _immediately_!"

A few leaguers scattered to finish the tasks given, while Black Canary frowned, placing her arms on her hips. "Clark, we need people down there. Barry isn't in a good state right now and we don't want him recklessly entering a prison."

Superman nodded. Wonder woman lifted a few heavier pieces of fallen debris, flying off to get rid of them. "Where'd the Tubes teleport Flash? Are any of them in suitable condition for travel?"

"Not any time soon, I'm afraid." Red tornado replied, typing so quickly his fingers were a blur on the keyboard. "He hadn't set a course, and only hitched on Aquaman's coordinates. He should have been Zeta'd to Atlantis. He'll take a few minutes to get out of there to be able to run to Belle Reve."

"Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Aquaman, we'll take the javelin to the prison. The rest of you, sedate Dove and Hawk in the hospital wing and see that their injuries are tended to." Superman ordered, quickly flying off to the javelin bay. Flying there would take a lot of time. He just hoped they got there before Barry made an even bigger mess of things.

Dinah followed Green Arrow quietly; glancing back only once, to see the two bloodied bodies Flash had left behind. They were gently laid on two stretchers before being flown off quickly to the hospital wing.

The last thing they wanted, was for the Flash to become a _murderer_.

* * *

><p>Wally was pacing again.<p>

He seemed to like doing that more and more, those days. He swore there would be strands of grey appearing in his head of fiery red soon enough, too.

Wally hoped the others were alright. He'd heard that there'd been a big fight where the team had gone, and KF had been worrying himself ever since. Anything could have happened, good or bad, but his mind couldn't stop making up twisted fantasies of the worst possible circumstances they could have ended up in.

Although it sounded far away, a sudden, loud explosion shook the ground so hard most of the convicts in Belle Reve tumbled over, or fell from the force of the blast.

The prison grounds flashed red as a cool, metallic voice ordered for all convicts to head back to their cells immediately. None of the guards were around, so therefore the instructions were ignored.

Wally stumbled, looking in the direction of the blast as a frown marred his freckled face.

Kid Flash was Kid Flash, the hero, saviour of the day and starling of the twin cities. But Kid Flash was also Wally West, and although Wally West was a civilian, and a child, at that, he was no coward.

He would face whatever was coming towards him. Whether it be his team, or his mentor.

So he stood his ground, even as the gunfire started, and ended.

Even after the lights went out, blaring siren silenced along with it.

Even after the door burst open, metallic plates bursting off its hinges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it ~<strong>_

_**Please Review! :]**_


End file.
